Rise of Apocalypse
by NanaT17
Summary: United by their beliefs divided by their priorities. Wolverine, Storm and the X-Men fight against Apocalypse and his forces in the present as well as the future. With new allies to join forces with and old stronger enemies to fight against. How will each of the X-Men cope with the war that ensues as Apocalypse Rises to power. Will they survive this war! Please read and review.
1. Retrospect

_**Episode 1: Retrospect **_

Three months had passed since the phoenix force had been supposedly destroyed, since Xavier had told them that though they had succeeded in preventing a world ravished by war and dominated by mutant hating sentinels, their job to save the future was far from over. Now they had to stop the world from being taken over by an evil entity known as the Apocalypse. Logan sat on his bed brooding. As leader of this team of future saving mutants, the X-Men, he was entrusted with one vital piece of information, provided by Charles that would lead to the succession of the Apocalypse. He remembered after everyone had left the room where the professor's body lay, Charles had asked to speak to Logan alone.

Charles had taken him into that familiar white atmosphere that he called the astral plane. There he saw the professor standing in front of him a graven expression on his face. Logan had originally thought nothing of it after all he just told them that his present was overrun by an apocalypse.

"I have some…disturbing news." Charles had begun.

"What is it Charles?" Logan had replied, his senses were on edge even though there was nothing for them to detect he still felt that something bad was coming.

Then he had told him the terrible news. "Twenty years ago, my past your present, Apocalypse is going to do what you might think is impossible. I have a hard time believing it now despite seeing him with my eyes, seeing into his mind there's no mistaking the truth."

"What truth Chuck?" Logan almost growled his impatience getting the better of him, "What are you talking about?"

"It's Scott." Charles sighed, "He's changed. Apocalypse and Sinister have somehow changed him."

"Sinister?" Logan asked, "What's he going to do to him?"

"I don't know what he does but I can tell you he succeeds. Scott has turned against the X-Men and all of mankind, mutant and human alike. He works for Apocalypse."

"You've got to be joking Charles."

"If only I were, Logan." Charles had replied, "I spend every night wishing it wasn't true. But I have seen first-hand what he is doing. Something happens to him Logan something you need to stop. Or Apocalypse will not only win but he will have taken a valued member of the X-Men."

"What could push him so far out of the X-Men, what could make him leave?" Try as he could Logan could not figure it out, Scott's true love was back with him, and The X-Men were coming back together. He saw no reason for Scott to leave and yet the professor was telling him that he would.

"I don't know Logan, but something does and if you cannot stop it that sadly I must say you need to stop him. In my time both Sinister and Scott are serving him and are spearheading attacks on all of mankind. Every person that is not brainwashed by him is killed and only a few of the X-Men remain.

"Who's left?"

"You Logan, Nightcrawler, Storm and Rogue among others." Charles answered, "Logan you must focus your attention on Scott find what changes him and stop it, quickly!"

"I'll try chuck."

"Good Luck."

It had been three months since all of that had happened. Within that three months apart from Jean growing hair, Scott changing his on-field costume from the dark blue spandex suit and over coat to a lighter blue suit with a golden diagonal strap (which Logan thought looked much better compared to his emo look before.), and Genosha being taken over by the Scarlett Witch much to Kurt's delight, nothing had happened of note. After three months of relative inactivity Logan realised he could no longer stay at the mansion, he could not be the leader Charles wanted him to be he knew that now more than ever and yet he could not bear to leave the X-Men without a leader. What Logan needed was some time to think things through to prepare his next move and he could not do that while within the confines of the mansion. Yet leave he still found difficult not without leaving someone in charge while he was gone, but who? He most certainly could not give it to Scott but asides from him who else had the strength to lead the X-Men through every adventure they had. Logan tried to tell himself that he wouldn't be gone long for the team to need a leader like that but even he knew he was lying. Logan actually wondered whether he would actually come back after he had left. So the quest to find a leader began again and at that moment he had found the right candidate. The only candidate in his opinion.

Logan opened the glass door to the conservatory as he entered he was attacked by a plethora of smells, Ororo loved to be surrounded by nature and this was the closest thing to it that they had the mansion. Logan hoped she wasn't out flying somewhere. He walked further into the conservatory and spotted her watering some plants.

"Hello Logan," she said when she saw him. "It is good to see that you are well, none of us have seen our fearless leader in quite a while."

"Actually, that's what I came to talk about." He said, "You have some experience leading the X-Men, right? Even if you didn't you was a princess of tribe in Africa weren't you?"

"Yes on both accounts. However it has been long since I last led the team. Why do you ask?"

"I'd like you to become co-leader of the X-Men."

Ororo raised an eyebrow, "is the pressure of a leader to much for you to bear alone or…or are you planning on leaving?" she asked suspicious

"Not for long, I just need time to sort things out I'll be back but while I'm gone I need some one to-"

"Take charge." Ororo finished.

"Exactly,"

"Wouldn't Scott be a better suggestion or even Hank?"

"Hank has no experience of leadership besides he already has a lot to do." He paused, "And Scott would hate me if I took time away from him and Jean." He said.

"very well, I'll take the position." Ororo said, "But you have to promise me that you will return."

"I will." Logan lied, "I'd better tell the others of this." Logan turned to walk back to the conservatory door and out but as he reached the door Ororo said, "You and I know both know that if you would not need a replacement if you were planning on coming back."

"'Ro" Logan started but she didn't let him finish.

"You are a part of a family here Logan. Here you can live the rest of your no doubt long life, are you not tired of running?" she asked as she took a few steps towards him. "You cannot always run when you feel it is getting hard, you stay and take on the challenge head on knowing that you have the support of your family."

"Ororo I told you I was coming back,"

"If that is true then I doubt it will be anytime in the near future." She replied, "Logan if you really need this then I won't stop you I will be the leader you want me to be during your absence, but make no mistake you will return here, the children look up to you, Rogue idolises you and I will not allow you to leave this family. I will lead the team to wherever you are and, by the goddess if I have to electrocute that stubborn butt of yours in order to get you to return then I will not hesitate."

Logan left the conservatory without a word, he did not turn back he could not meet the eyes of Ororo they would see right into him.

Originally Ororo was going to inform Logan of who Jean had found when she had used Cerebro the night before, but she had decided that he needed a speaking to rather than that information so she did not tell him. If she was to take a leadership role she would deal with it and leave Logan to think about what she had said. She made sure that it was well after Logan had left before she had called the team for a meeting in the War Room.

"As you well know Logan has gone off and has left me in charge." Ororo said, "So I decided not to tell him about the piece of information Jean is about to tell you. Go on Jean."

"I was on Cerebro late last night when I heard a distress call."

"Was it someone we know?" Hank asked.

"It was Peter, apparently he and his sister want to leave Russia but have met barrier after barrier. There on a farm in Russia at the moment but they need our help."

Kitty's face fell when she heard Peter's name. Colossus was the last person she had dated and frankly the only person she had really connected with. They had to get to Russia and help him as soon as possible.

"Let's get suited up," Ororo said, "We leave immediately."

* * *

><p>Do you find this a better start to the series or did you like the other one. Let me know in your reviews, and the next chapter will be out soon it's getting bigger and bigger and I need to condense it but trust me it's a good one. Thank you X-Menwriter17<p> 


	2. Russian Revolution part 1

**Previously: **_Wolverine leaves the mansion when he decides that he can no longer be the leader the team needs. He leaves Storm in charge wary to trust Scott after being informed of his eventual betrayal of the X-Men. Jean reveals to the team that Colossus and his sister are in trouble, which surprises Kitty his last love before leaving. _

_**Episode 2: Russian Revolution part 1**_

The enforcement agents surrounded the farm which was covered in a thick white blanket. Peter and his thirteen year old sister, Illyanna, hid in the forests towards the left of the farm. Peter was in his normal form wrapped in a thick woollen coat as was his sister. They waited for the agents to leave, but after a while Peter realised that they weren't leaving. Usually they would come and do a sweep of the farm with their mutant detection scanners. They would check every room with their scanners and then leave, but as Peter observed they searched the house more thoroughly than they would have if they were conducting a routine check up. They had finally found them after months of hiding.

After the destruction of the mansion and the disappearance of both the Professor and Jean Grey, over a year ago, Peter had retreated to his home, a farm on the outskirts of Russia. He had thought he had escaped the growing tensions between mutants and humanity in America, but once he had reached Russia he had discovered they were beginning their own purge of mutants. It had started as riots, Russian citizens had festered hatred and anxiety towards mutants and would attack them whenever they saw fit, then it became political, politician used the riots and the whole mutant 'problem' to their advantage; they would organise the brutal arrests of mutants and would accuse fellow politicians of being mutants or conspiring with one. The Russian President finally had to step in and that meant that mutants were kept under strict watch. The searches began, government agents were sent to search every house and find every mutant throwing them in cells if they were lucky. Russia had established their equivalent of the MRD.

It was because of these growing tensions that Peter refused to return to the X-Men instead choosing to stay with his family, Hank had extended the invitation to his family as well but his brother had refused to go with him, and Peter could no leave him he had to protect him and Illyanna from anyone who sought to hurt them. Now though with the death of his brother, Mikhail, Peter saw no reason to stay for him to stay.

Peter stroked the blonde hair of his shivering sister as he stared at the enforcement agents as they searched his farm. He had to return to the mansion. He was foolish to have ever believed that Russia was his home; his true home was at the mansion where his true love resided. Peter cast a thought to Kitty he had not seen her since he had left the almost a year and a half ago and he missed her sorely. He hoped he could continue where he had left off with her.  
>"<em>BOH TAM!" <em>(Over there) he heard one of them shout, "_TAM OH __является__!" _(There he is) the agents started running in Peter's direction. His suspicions had been confirmed these agents had known that they would find him; they had come expecting to find a mutant. Somebody had told them, but who? Only Mikhail had known that Peter and his sister were mutants no one else. They had no friends and no neighbours as their farm was built at the top of a hill.

Peter didn't have time to figure things out he and Illyanna had had to get out of there and fast. He started running holding tightly on to Illyanna's hand as he increased his pace.  
>"Работать быстрее!" (Run faster) Peter urged they needed to out pace the agents, though Peter doubted they would succeed he still encouraged her to increase her pace. It was no use he could hear the sound of feet treading snow and with every second the sound got louder. They were gaining on them there was no way they would be able to outpace them. Peter hoped his mental distress call last night had reached the X-Men or any other telepathic do-gooder.<br>"Продолжай." (Keep going) Peter let go of his sister's hand and urged her to continue he had to distract the men behind them so she could escape into the forests and find somewhere to hide. He would look for her later if he wasn't caught. Illyanna ran tears welling in her eyes.

Peter pulled his coat off throwing it aside. He balled his hands into fists as the sound of running rose. He encased his body in organic metal and faced his pursuers. The bullets bounced harmlessly off of his body as he advanced on three of the agents that had appeared. They shot at his head as neared them but the bullets did not even dent the metal. He grabbed one and threw him into the other. The remaining man continued to hide behind his bullets cursing at him in Russian. Colossus punched him in the chest the impact slamming him into a nearby tree.

The rest of his pursuers who had seen the fight ran off afraid to take on someone who was immune to the bullets from their guns. Colossus grabbed his coat and ran off in the direction Illyanna had run in earlier. A few minutes of silent running came before he saw her a bit far off. He called to her returning to his human form. Illyanna turned back and slowed her pace; she embraced Peter when he reached her letting out all the emotions that she had bottled in.  
>"Мы должны продолжать идти." (We need to keep going) he said they had to keep going they needed to find somewhere to hide.<p>

Peter knew he wouldn't be able to leave the country not without the assistance of the X-Men. Russia had been in major lockdown for a long time. No one could leave or enter the country. Peter continued to kick himself for staying whilst Russia's hatred towards mutants grew.

* * *

><p>Strom sat in the pilot seat of the Blackbird next to her in the assistant pilot seat sat Beast. The rest of the team sat in the seats behind them, everyone except Forge. Someone needed to look after Tildy and he had drawn the short straw. The Blackbird shot through the sky travelling at intense speed.<br>"We are now entering Russian airspace." Hank stated. "I'm inputting the co-ordinates to Peter's farm." Hank tapped a few buttons and a holographic image of a map appeared in front of him.

Storm cast a glance at the radar and noticed two flashing orbs appear quickly gaining on them.  
>"Hank," she called, "I have two signals approaching, coming on fast."<br>"I'll give us a visual." The holographic map turned into a video feed of what was happening behind them.  
>"What is it?" Scott asked concerned.<br>"It seems that two Russian aircrafts are tailing us." Hank answered.  
>"What do they want?" Jean asked.<br>"I'm not sure."  
>"Then we must lose them." Storm said.<br>"Storm!" Hank yelled. Two more signals had appeared on the radar travelling faster than the last two. Hank saw on his video feed two missiles aimed right at them.  
>"Missiles!" Beast said. "What do we do?"<p>

The skies darkened and Strom's eyes glowed white. Thunder cracked and, at her command, several bolts of lightning struck the two missiles causing them to explode before hitting the Jet.  
>"Americans, you are entering into a hostile environment." The radio burst carrying the voice of one of the Russian pilots. "You do not have clearance to be here and you also have at least one mutant on board. You are required to lower your altitude to twenty thousand feet and then return with us to our airbase. Will you comply?"<br>"Sure they choose now to detail the terms." Kitty said, "After trying to kill us."  
>"We will not comply." Storm said into the radio.<br>"Very well. We have the authority to bring your Jet down by any means necessary. огонь по воле!" (Fire at will)

Several missiles were released targeted at the Blackbird. Three more Russian aircrafts hovered into view completely surrounding the Blackbird. They also fired their missiles.  
>"Oh my stars and garters."<p>

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Russian Revolution part 2

_**Previously: **Colossus and his sister Illyana are chased out of their farm by Russian agents. The X-Men led by Storm in the absence of Wolverine try to mount a rescue mission but are caught in a problem, surrounded by enemy jets with the order to fire!_

_**Episode 3: Russian Revolution part 2**_

Peter and his sister kept their heads down as they trudged down the snow layered roads being sure to stay inconspicuous. Though Peter doubted that anyone would recognize them let alone realise that they were mutants, however it never hurt to be cautious. Peter had found that it actually helped him more often than not to stay wary.

Peter and Illyana walked into pub, it wasn't the best place to go especially since she was only thirteen, but desperate times and all that. Peter walked up to the bar avoiding eye contact with any of the men already inside. The men that populated the bar were rough looking old men. Each with a fierce look in their eyes that warned him of their past as battle-hardened men. Whether in real war or fights of their own, something told Peter that all of these men could wield a blade with deadly efficiency. Peter walked up to the bartender and ordered coke for himself and Illyana. The bartender another tough looking man gave a gruff nod and went to retrieve the drinks. When he returned Peter dropped a few coins on the table and thanked him. Peter passed a can of coke to Illyana and made for a table at the far corner of the room.

They sat their for several minutes in silent as they thought things through, by now the X-Men should have gotten his message and should be well on their way to aid him. Or so he thought, but the lack of contact between himself and the X-Men was worrying. Why had they not contacted him yet? He was certain that they had a telepath with them he had heard about the illustrious Ms Frost as well as hearing the rumours about the return of Jean Grey. They should have been able to have spoken to him by now. Peter stayed deep in thought long after the last swig of his can of coke was downed.

"Piotr," Peter at first never heard his name called. It took a few more calls before he turned to face Illyana. "What is it?" he asked in English he still needed to practise his English as well as since few people understood English it would lessen the chance of their conversation being overheard and understood. Caution never hurt. Illyana continued the conversation in English, "We've been here for close to an hour, Piotr. When do we go?"  
>"Go to where, Illyana?" He said his voice thickly accented, "I don't know if you've noticed but our farm is being guarded by Russian anti-mutant agents that want us dead. And I do not see anywhere else to go."<br>"We have to leave Russia!" Illyana's raised voice turned people's heads. She lowered her voice as she continued to speak, "we need to get out of here as quick as possible."  
>"We cannot dear Illyana." Peter softened his voice he didn't need to start an argument, "We are in a Fish tank, a closed and secure fish tank we've no way to go out."<br>"No, the government would have us think that by I know that we are in prison left to rot for eternity."  
>"You should not let yourself get so angry sweet sister."<br>"I need anger to survive in this harsh environment, Piotr I cannot stand to stay here any longer." Illyana's voice was laced with poison. Every word she said did nothing but heighten her anger.  
>"If we could leave this prison, sister do you not think I would have left by now."<br>"No, we had the chance to leave but you chose to stay here with Mikhail." _So she had not forgotten, _Peter thought. "That was a long time ago, Illyana."  
>"What about the X-Men? Why can they not help us out of here?" she demanded.<br>"If I knew the answer to that question, dear sister then we would not be here."  
>"What abo-"<br>"Enough Illyana. I have enough to think about without you adding to it." and that was the end of the conversation.

* * *

><p>The Blackbird lost altitude dropping like a stone in the air, the missiles hit each other just missing the Jet by metres. Under the hand of anybody else the Jet would have fallen into its doom, but Storm was experienced able to to push the Jet to limits that the others couldn't even think of. As the Blackbird descended rapidly she eased on the steers pulling the jet upwards and then forwards. "Vertical thrusters?" she asked.<br>"Online…now!" Hank replied. The jet rocketed through the sky too close to the ground. Lower than the average height of a tree they had to fly higher. Storm pulled up on the steers and the nose of the jet pointed upwards she pushed down on the lever and the rocket boosts installed on the jet, courtesy of Forge, turned on blasting the jet through the sky.

The enemy aircrafts increased their speeds and followed the blackbird like an unwanted shadow they gained on the X-Men. "They're getting too close for comfort." Hank said staring at the screens. As one the aircrafts all fired more missiles. "I won't be able to lose them!" Storm said as she summoned lightning once more to deal with the missiles.  
>"Sooner or later they are going to hit us." she said<br>"Then let's hit them first! Bobby Drake, Ice Man said. He undid his seatbelt and ran for the back of the Jet, "Lower the ramp!" Beast obliged and the creaking that signified the ramp lowering echoed. "Get me as close as you can."  
>"I don't think that's a good idea." Storm said her eyes fixed on the sky in front of her.<br>"I'll take you closer." Kurt said getting up behind Ice Man. He grabbed him with his three fingers and they disappeared into blue mist. They reappeared a few metres on top of one of the aircrafts. Kurt teleported back into the Jet while Ice Man landed on the plane. He quickly froze a layer of ice over the engines near the back then jumped off creating an ice slide as he did so. Bobby watched his handiwork the jet lost altitude and fell, the pilot was able to push the eject button and get to safety while his plane crashed.

Bobby cheered acting like the nineteen year old he was completely unaware that one of the other aircrafts had fired a smart missile at him. The faint whooshing sound was what alerted him but by then it was too late the missile was gaining on him fast intent on its target. Bobby froze in shock thinking his life all but gone. A blast of red energy slammed into the missile knocking it back into the aircraft that fired it the impact setting it off. Ice Man overcoming his shock returned to the jet to thank Scott personally. "How many times do you have to be told to stay focused on the battlefield." was his reply. Cyclops unleashed more optic blasts at the remaining aircrafts. One missed as the jet swerved out of the way. The other impacted causing another devastating explosion. "And then there were two." Ice Man commented.

He raised his hands and sent shards of relentless ice. One of them smashed through the glass cockpit and another stabbed the pilot. Cyclops' final optic blast destroyed the remaining aircraft.  
>"Targets eliminated." Ice Man said in a mock officer voice.<br>"Good, next stop Russia." Storm pulled down on the thrusts and the jet increased its speed.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later the Blackbird hovered over a Russian farm, it was Peter's that part was certain however the farm was surrounded by people armed with guns and frowns. "What is it with this country?" Kitty asked. "Every five minutes we have someone who looks like they want to kill us."<br>"We may just avoid a fight yet." Jean said. "I sense a lot of people in there but none of them is Peter or Illyana."  
>"Then we leave here." Storm said. The jet ascended.<br>"If Peter isn't in there then where is he?" Kitty asked. Jean answered almost immediately. "In a bar not far from here."

* * *

><p>Peter sat silent as he observed his surroundings. One of the men had challenged another to an arm wrestle betting a lot of money on his victory, he lost and had gotten into fist fight with his opponent which he claimed had cheated. The fight escalated and almost everyone in the bar joined in throwing punches and taking punches. At the end of the fight there were broken bones and bloody noses. At that moment the pub was in relative calm the men all engrossed in a game of cards.<br>"We have been waiting here for much too long." Illyana said but this time Peter did not grace her with an answer. Instead he stared at the door as a brunette walked in. She looked vaguely familiar to Peter but he could not place her. The men in the room stared at her as she looked absolutely ridiculous in her clothes. A bodysuit with a horrible colour scheme of yellow and blue. That's when it clicked the girl _was_ familiar. It was Kitty!

Kitty immediately spotted him and ran up to him ignoring the stares of the men in the bar. "There you are Pete, you wouldn't believe what we've had to go through to find you." she said.  
>"I am glad you have finally arrived, I thought that you had not gotten my message."<br>"Oh we got the message alright but, we've had some problems with cranky Russian pilots." she laughed, "I'll tell you about it on the way back."  
>"I am afraid you will not be going anywhere, X-Man." Kitty turned quickly to see a well built man with black hair and tough facial features approach."<br>"I have heard a lot about the X-Men and it seems you have lived up to your fame. You are the only people able to enter Russia without the permission of the government. That not only makes you highly skilled but also highly dangerous." The shot was fast and Kitty did not see it coming before it hit her. It was an electrical bullet created by Russian scientists it sent impulses down the nervous system shutting it down within moments Kitty was sprawled on the floor unconscious.  
>"How dare you?"<br>"Ты не помнишь меня." the man said in Russian, _You don't remember me.  
><em>"Почему я должен?" _Why should I? _Was Peter's response. Peter stared at the man then he realised that he looked familiar. He continued to study the individual features, the shape of the nose, the colour of the yes, his cheeks, his stern look and then it came rushing back, "Mikhail!"

* * *

><p>Logan hated being followed he had travelled from the Mansion to be by himself yet he was being followed, watched. He sat on his motorbike at the edge of a cliff. At the bottom he spied rocks and stones scattered on top of a rushing river. He heard a rustle from behind him and caught the scent of a man. It was a familiar scent, however it was not welcome. What was it with this man always being able to find him wherever he was. Logan doubted that the technology he possessed would be enough to track someone like him so there had to be another factor. Whatever the reason Logan did not want him here.<br>"I found you again, Logan." the man said in the deep tones of a former African-American soldier.  
>"What now?" Logan asked. It was a good question as every time this far too familiar man appeared he was sent on a mission, one where he had no choice but to complete. The last time he had been blackmailed to fight the Hulk.<br>"Why do you think we need something?"  
>"'cause you always do."<br>"Well, this time your wrong." the man took a step closer.  
>"Get lost, Fury."<br>"I'm here to help you."  
>"Have I ever come for help before?"<br>"No, but that does not mean I can't offer it if I want to." Colonel Nick Fury snapped his fingers and one of his agents handed a dossier to him.  
>"You're a hunter aren't you." he opened the file and flicked through some pages.<br>"I thought a hunter never became the target of a hunt."  
>Logan bristled, Fury was starting to annoy him, "What do you want?"<br>"I told you."  
>"Well if you really want to help me, then get back on that metal monster you call heli-carrier and fly off to Spain."<br>"You know I can't do that." Fury closed the dossier and handed it to Logan. Logan opened it and a person wearing a red and black mask stared up at him.  
>"I'd show you how he really looked like but that would be pointless." Fury said.<br>"He's on Weapon X's payroll."  
>"He's an assassin."<br>"A mercenary."  
>"<em>He's<em> the problem I need help with?" Logan spat.  
>"Don't be too quick to judge him. He's cut from the same cloth as you. Or should as I say metal."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"He's been experimented on the same way Weapon X did to you. People say the procedures he went under turned him crazy. Whether that's true or not I don't know, but expect him to be tough. He has a healing factor like you he's also skilled with the Katana made with Adamantium. He's as rough as you are with a mouth to match."<br>"Why's he tailing me?"  
>"It would seem Weapon X misses their pet."<p>

* * *

><p>Please Read and REVIEW I need your thought on this as well as your support If I am going to continue writing this. Thank you X-MenWriter17<p> 


	4. The Merc with a Mouth

_**Previously: **__Logan leaves the mansion wanting to be alone, he asks Storm to take charge while he's away. The X-Men led by Storm go to rescue Colossus and his sister who are having problems getting out of Russia. When they finally find him Mikhail, his brother, captures him, Kitty and Illyanna. Mean while Logan is told by Nick Fury that he is being followed by a mercenary with a similar past to him, now he will face…_

**Episode 4: The Merc with a Mouth**

Kitty stared out of her dark, damp cell. The walls had mould growing on them and the stink emanating from them was horrendous. She shivered as a cold chill ran down her neck. She was chained to the wall of the cell with what looked like normal chains but when she tried to phase out of them electricity would course through her forcing her to revert back to her normal state. These people had done their homework on her and had devised a good way to restrain her. She hoped fervently that the X-Men would come rescue her soon.

Kitty was not the only one restrained in a tiny cell, Peter was in the cell next to her restricted by heavy chains and cuffs. His fists were in a metal case that was attached to the wall as were his legs. He was so well contained that even in his metal form he could not break out of his restraints.  
>"Kitty!" He shouted, for his mouth was not bound, "Are you alright?"<br>"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied  
>"Is Illyanna with you?" he asked worried.<br>"No, isn't she with you?"  
>"No!"<br>"Don't worry Peter maybe they've just put her in her own cell."  
>"No there are not any more cells in this floor, when I came here they had Illyanna behind me, but they did not put her into my cell, I thought they put her in yours."<br>"Well, she's not here." Kitty said.  
>"Where have they taken her?"<p>

Illyanna sat on a metal chair as the Russian scientists attached wires to her forehead and her wrists. They than walked up to their many computers and began tapping buttons, one of them stared at her and smiled a maniacal smile the kind associated with mad scientists. "This will only hurt a little." He said before fiddling with one of the machinery, it looked like he was adjusting the dial on one of them. As the scientist continued to do this Illyanna sat there in defiance refusing to give them any sort of satisfaction by showing her fear. Her exterior was hardened but inside she was quivering with fear, she tried to calm herself by imagining her brother smashing into the room and rescuing her, but she rebuked herself. _I shouldn't waste time with this silly fantasy. They have my brother rotting away in a cell. And this is all because of my brother, Mikhail, what is going on? How co-_ "Aaah!" she was jarred out of her thoughts from an electrical charge. The scientist that had smiled earlier was laughing now with an animalistic glee. "This is just the beginning my dear." He said, "I know you are a mutant and I will not stop these experiments until I found out exactly what your mutant ability is little fox."

* * *

><p>He was a minute away. Logan could smell him, hear him, and feel him getting closer. This cat and mouse chase was coming to an end. Logan had successfully lured him into a safer location to fight. He got off his bike and surveyed his surroundings. He was in a forest canopied by large thick trees that seemed to stretch past the clouds. His keen ears heard a rustle and he knew it was time for the face off.<p>

After being tipped off by Fury Logan had changed into his X-Men field costume and had endeavoured in a chase that now ended here. The hunter was about to become dead meat. Wolverine extended his claws and bent his knees, that way he would react quicker to what Deadpool had in store for him. He heard the sound of a blade cutting through the ivy and shrubbery in the forest. He waited and then he spotted a red figure, moments later it was gone.  
>"HERE'S WADEY!" Deadpool slammed his feet into the back of Wolverine's head pushing him forward. Deadpool landed on his feet his adamantium swords already drawn.<br>"So this is Wolverine." Deadpool said and immediately Wolverine noticed that Fury was right. The guy was mad from the way he spoke, in a high maniacal voice to what he was wearing. The guy was dangerously insane.

Deadpool advanced slowly on Wolverine, taking one step at a time. "What are you doing?"  
>"Making the moment last forever." He replied. Wolverine got to his feet as he said this and lunged not wasting any time. Deadpool disappeared in a puff of red smoke centimetres away from attack. He materialised behind Wolverine who lay on the floor yet again.<br>"You dog!" Deadpool shouted, "We don't even know each other properly. if you want to get on me you goint to have to wait."  
>Wolverine growled and got to his feet.<br>"Well if you want me that bad then, it's time for a BOSS BATTLE SUCKER!" Deadpool attacked slicing at Wolverine with his left sword. Wolverine dodged the attack but Deadpool had been expecting that and with his right sword he slashed at Wolverine's legs. He buckled and fell his face hitting the muddy ground.  
>"Hahahaha." His laugh was giggly and loud but it managed to display malice. Wolverine jumped to his feet and ran right for the closest tree. He stabbed the trunk with his right claws and then with his left. He climbed the tree stabbing it with his claws until he reached a branch large enough to carry his weight.<br>"Don't run away from me dog, I had to kill my mother to get you." Deadpool vanished into red smoke and reappeared on the same branch as Wolverine.  
>"I really need to train you Wolvie."<br>Wolverine growled and stabbed forwards, Deadpool teleported behind him. Expecting this, Wolverine had turned before he had fully appeared and embedded his claws in his stomach. He pulled them out and kicked him off the tree. "Predictable!" Wolverine shouted as Deadpool fell but he disappeared into red mist before he hit the ground. Deadpool reappeared on a branch higher than Wolverine's.  
>"Not bad Wolvie." He said, "but if you want a K.O you're going to need to be more like me." Deadpool appeared behind Wolverine his sword protruding out of Wolverine's chest.<br>"Argghhhhh!" Wolverine cried in agony and continued to cry as Deadpool pulled the sword out of him.  
>"Stay tuned kids 'cause next I turn the great Wolverine into a Sunday Roast. Too bad mamma's dead, she always made a mean roast."<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry if this isn't the classic Deadpool. I did a lot of research on him and I'm trying to stick to his roots his maniacal nature whilst connecting him to the story and giving him a new flare. Tell me what I've done wrong and how I can portray him better in later chapters. Ad not just Deadpool if there is any character or story line that needs to be worked on then please tell me. Also tell me what I'm doing right so I don't change it in later chapters. Thanks for reading, pls review.<p> 


	5. Russian Secrets part 1

_**Previously: **__Logan faces Deadpool in a deadly battle and for the first time he does not emerge the victor. Captured in a Russian laboratory Illyanna undergoes brutal experimentation as the scientists try to provoke her mutation. Kitty and Peter are contained within cells at the mercy of the person behind all of this Mikhail Rasputin._

_**Episode 5: Russian Secrets part 1**_

Logan woke in a containment cell secured by electricity charged bars. The cell was small and could barely contain him. He stood up and fell back down in daze, he was weak and tired he hadn't had anything to eat in hours. He had been hungry during his fight with Deadpool and now he was absolutely starving but he pushed that to the back of his mind. He got up again but more slowly taking care not to work his body any more than he needed to.

He crept closer to the bars and peered out. He saw a metal corridor leading towards a door at the end of the room; he smelt the scent of other people in the room with him. He could tell that they weren't prisoners they were guards stationed to stop him from leaving his prison. _A whole prison ward and a dozen guards just for me, _he thought, _I don't know whether I should be flattered or disgusted. _He peered out the bars once more and spotted a familiar figure clothed in a red and black body suit. And he saw him too.  
>"Hey doggie!" he ran towards him as if he were a kid eager to get his present. "How do you like your kennel?"<br>Logan growled his reply.  
>"Whoa, calm down boy." He said. "I've got a present for you." Deadpool threw a chewy toy to Logan, a bone.<br>"Hahehahe." He laughed his unforgettable maniacal laugh. "Do you like it?"  
>Logan grabbed for him bracing the pain as he brushed past the electrical bars. Deadpool jumped back quickly.<br>"I'm going to get you." Logan promised, "And then you're going to wish I really was a dog."

* * *

><p>Mikhail Rasputin walked down the corridors of the prison cells. This block was empty of everyone but two special prisoners, both mutants, one of them his brother. As he walked his black hair tied into a ponytail bounced up and down. He wore silver armour out of custom than out of real need. In the department he worked for wearing armour was an honour and those who wore it were revered.<p>

He walked up to Piotr's cell and glared at him. Piotr had his head hanging down so he didn't see him. "Посмотрите наверх дорогой брат." _Look up dear brother._ Piotr looked up slowly.  
>"Ты не мой брат." Piotr spat, <em>you are no brother of mine. <em>"Брат не хотел бы сделать это в свою."_ A brother would not do this to his own.  
><em>"Я не такой брат." Mikhail smiled._ I am not that kind of brother.  
><em>"Где Ilyanna." Peter asked. _Where is Illyanna?  
><em>"I haven't got time to answer your questions." Mikhail replied in English his voice, however was thickly accented. "I have come for a reason."  
>"You're a monster, you know that?" Kitty shouted at him. Mikhail turned calmly towards her<br>"I know that X-Man." He replied, "Yet who lies in chains and who stands in victory."  
>"The fight's not over." Kitty said.<br>"You are wrong." He leaned towards her, "It ended a long time ago." Mikhail took a step closer to Kitty's cell, "and now I will finally claim my reward."  
>"Claim your reward for what?" Peter asked.<br>"For capturing the X-Men."  
>"Look around dude." Kitty said, "I only see me and Peter, we don't even make a quarter of the X-Men."<br>"They will come." Mikhail said matter-of-factly. "They will not leave you to rot in this place. They will try to mount a rescue. They might even succeed." He smiled.  
>"Where is Illyanna? What are you doing with her?" Peter asked more urgently.<br>Mikhail turned to face him and sighed, "If you must know she and my scientists are working together on an experiment."  
>"What are you doing to her? Let her go!"<br>"You know I think I'll come back later," he said turning in the direction of the exit, "It is getting too hysterical in here." He walked off his footsteps echoing.  
>"Mikhail!" Peter screamed, "Mikhail! Let her go. Она ваша сестра для пользы Божьей!"<br>"Как ей быть моей сестрой, если вы не Мой брат?" Mikhail replied coolly.

* * *

><p>Deep in the snow covered Russian forests the blackbird hovered a metre above the ground. Inside the blackbird the X-Men sat or stood silence waiting on Jean.<br>"Jean have you located her yet?" Beast asked as he scanned a holographic map of their surroundings.  
>"Not yet." She replied her eyes closed in concentration. "Something or someone is blocking me."<br>"Come on, we have to hurry up." Iceman said rather worried. "Kitty and Peter have been gone almost a day. They could have done anything to them by now."  
>"We understand Bobby but we have to calm down and think this through." Beast said.<br>"I'll try changing tactics." Jean said. "So far I've been trying to detect Kitty and Peter's minds. I'll try Illyanna's."  
>A few moments passed as they waited for Jean. She was able to reply to their unvoiced questions a minute later.<br>"I've found her."  
>"Where is she?" Beast asked.<br>"She's in a military science facility a few hundred miles from here."  
>"Alright, I'm checking the map." Beast tapped a few buttons on the touchpad and a different area came up. "I see it. I'm plotting the coordinates now."<br>"Then it is time to go." Storm said as she pushed the steers forward whilst switching on the boosts. The jet rocketed through the sky on course to mount a rescue.

Three quarters of an hour later and the X-Men stood a few hundred metres off of a prison. The prison was made out of brick and metal, with barbed wires stretching up as the towering structure.  
>"Jean, are you certain that this is the place?" Storm asked.<br>"Yes," she answered, "I can sense Illyanna's mind however I still can't find Kitty or Peter."  
>"They might have them in a different facility?" Nightcrawler asked.<br>"I thought that at first, but Illyanna seems to believe that there in there."  
>"That's good enough for me." Bobby said running towards the prison.<br>"Wait! You don't know your orders." Jean shouted at him.  
>"We don't have time to waste." Storm said. "Scott, Rogue assist Bobby in creating a distraction then fight your way through. With any luck most of the enemy forces will be directed at you."<br>"On it." Rogue said running after Bobby who had now created his ice slide.  
>"Jean can you shield the rest of us?" Storm asked.<br>She nodded and placed four fingers to her temple and her thumb at the side of her face.  
>"We shouldn't be noticed by anyone now." She replied moments later.<br>"Alright," she walked to the front of the group. "Let's move out. Do not help Scott, Rogue or Iceman in the fight. It is imperative that we are not noticed." The remaining X-Men nodded their understanding and moved forwards.

Just in front of Storm and the X-Men were Cyclops, Rogue and Iceman who had engaged in a fight with dozens of armed Russian soldiers. The soldiers fired their guns at Iceman who they had noticed first. Their bullets destroyed his Ice slide and he fell to the ground. Scott was directly behind him and he unleashed his optic blasts taking out a group of them. He ran steadily forward forcing the soldiers back.

Rogue ran up to Bobby who was bordering on unconscious and touched him with her bare hands. He gasped at the touch and reverted back to his human form. Rogue transformed the other way, her body encased in a layer of ice. She quickly threw up her hands and created a wall of ice to protect herself and Bobby from the attacks from the soldiers.

The rest of the team advanced slowly behind the attack led by Scott. A large group of soldiers formed a human barricade in front of the iron gates of the prison.  
>"Mein Gott!" Kurt exclaimed. The soldiers' ranks were bolstered by more armed men from the sky most of them wearing jetpacks.<br>"This is a well defended prison." Jean remarked.  
>"Indeed." Hank said.<br>"We need a way in." Storm said looking to Jean. She nodded and turned to look intently at Scott who was a little far off taking down masses of soldiers. He turned to face Jean in moments as if he could see her; he most probably could. He gave a discreet nod and continued fighting his way through his energy blasts shot through groups of soldiers immediately in front of him. He then looked skywards and his red beams attacked the flying soldiers above. They fell like dead flies as his blasts hit them but with each fallen soldier three took its place.

He looked back and spotted Rogue running up towards him with Bobby, now awake, attacking the flying soldiers whilst on his ice slide.  
>"Bobby's got the airborne soldiers we should take out the ground ones." She said when she reached him.<br>"Alright," Scott replied. He pointed to the crowd of guards blocking the entrance to the prison facility. "We need to make an entrance for the others!"  
>"Ah got it." She ran forward her arms in front of her. Ice daggers shot out of her hands and stabbed the many guards in front of her. She created a sword out of ice and when she was in fighting range with one of the guards she attacked thrusting the sword through his chest. Scott was right behind her blasting his way through the enemy ranks.<p>

Several minutes later Cyclops, Rogue and Iceman had pushed the Russian soldiers back to form a thin line in front of the entrance. Rogue stared at the dead and unconscious bodies and could not help thinking that she had become a murderer a killer no better than the Russians they were fighting. Scott looked at her stare at the bodies and if sensing what she was thinking said, "Just cast a sparing glance and keep going."  
>"This don't feel right." She said, "Since when did we become killers."<br>"Rogue in this business you should just be glad that it's them lying there and not you, not bobby and not me. These people are vicious and don't deserve an ounce of sympathy from you." He turned to face the final line of soldiers as they mounted their last stand. "I'll make the entrance; you and Bobby back me up." He ran towards the iron gates and the enemy soldiers releasing his optic blasts in calculated bursts.

Bobby landed his ice slide next to Rogue. "What's the matter?" he asked when he saw her expression directed at Scott.  
>"Ah don't know bobby," she replied, "It's Scott…he's changed somehow."<p>

Cyclops blasted through the last line of defence and then aimed his visor at the iron gates. He unleashed powerful a stream of red energy that blew the gates of its hinges. "Mission accomplished." He whispered.

Not wasting a moment the rest of the team ran for the entrance. They entered into the prison courtyard and straight ahead they found the doors leading into the facility. However their way was blocked by at least a dozen Russian guards dressed in black to indicate their being of the elite soldiers, stronger and better trained than the rest. Jean's mental shield was still active and they were able to walk right up to them whilst they stared ahead waiting for Cyclops, Iceman and Rogue.

The team looked to Jean to help them with their entrance and she did not disappoint. She created an illusion of Cyclops, Rogue and Iceman and entering through the destroyed gates. At once the soldiers stiffened then aimed their guns and fired. Most of them left their position by the doors to get a better target leaving way to the door clear. Jean seized this opportunity and telekinetically opened the doors. The team ran in and the doors were closed and the illusion vanished however it was quickly replaced with the real Cyclops, Iceman and Rogue as they entered the courtyard.

Inside the facility the prison no longer looked like a prison. The team walked in on a long well lit corridor with a metal floor but as they passed the double doors and entered further the metal was replaced with wood panelling. The facility felt warmer than it had when they first entered and by the time they reached the first room any illusion of a prison was gone.

* * *

><p>Mikhail sat in front of many screens in a small, dark control centre situated at the centre of the facility. He smiled as he monitored the progress of the X-Men. The team was stronger than he had originally thought and he watched in shock horror as only three of them took down a third of the soldiers he kept at the facility. He had sent more and more to support the soldiers outside but they had been cut down and by that evil red glare. He sent soldiers to attack them in the air but nothing stopped their advancement no matter how slow they were surely going to reach those black iron gates.<p>

Mikhail was not alone in the control centre. Two scientists and four computer staff were with him and lucky them as they served as his audience when he said, "Я был прав!" _I was right_ he looked at them smiling then he turned back to the screens showing footage of three of the X-Men take on his elite soldiers, "Они будут пытаться спасать, но им не удастся." _They will attempt a rescue but they will fail. _

As he scrutinised the screens he spotted something. Outside in the courtyard the guards attacked the three mutants but by the door Mikhail could swear it opened if only slightly then it closed. But he didn't see it close one moment it was closed the next it opened and the one after that it was closed. This was weird. "Сканирования коридоров для тепла подписей." _Scan the corridors for heat signatures_. Mikhail ordered. The computer staff complied and brought up screens of the corridors throughout the prison. They were all empty or they seemed to be. The technicians tapped a few buttons and the screen filled into spectrum of colours, mainly blue and purple throughout most of the screens. Then Mikhail examined the corridor that led directly from the front doors. He saw shades of reds, yellows and oranges in the shapes of figures. Mikhail smiled to himself.  
>"Это было отвлечение." Mikhail realised, <em>it was a distraction, <em>"Они нуждались в атаку на фронте для того, чтобы остальные из них проникнуть дюйма" _They needed the attack at the front in order for the rest of them to sneak in.  
><em>"Товарищ," Mikhail turned to one of the scientists, _Comrade. _"Перейти убедиться, что наши гости получают надлежащего приветствия." _Go make sure that our guests get a proper welcome. _

The scientist got up and quickly left the control centre. He hurried down the corridors into the soldier barracks and called the remaining eighty soldiers to duty. He sent fifty of them back to the control centre as a protection for Mikhail and then led the remaining thirty to the lowest level of the prison.

"Turn off the psychic destabiliser." He ordered one of the guards then entered into the most secure corridor in the prison. He stood in wait outside of the cells of Piotr and Kitty. Waiting to spring his trap.

Another chapter is done. hope you enjoy it if I can please encourage all of you to REVIEW after reading. I highly appreciate your opinions and will try to right any wrongs that you think i've made. Once again I hope you like this chapter and don't lose interest at least not until after the next chapter as we have another Logan and Deadpool confrontation and the X-Men in Russia will discover some shocking news.


	6. Russian Secrets part 2

**A/N: **I am so sorry everyone for the delay. I originally intended for the _Russian Secrets _storyline to span over two chapters or episodes instead it will span over three as the story keeps on expanding as new ideas form. I promised you guys another Deadpool/Wolverine fight and I will deliver, I also promised you guys what the secret that the title refers to will be, that has been touched on a bit in this chapter but it will develop further in the next chapter and it will be mind-boggling (at least I hope so). I want to thank all my reviewers, your comments inspire me to keep writing. To those that haven't yet reviewed yet I ask you to do so as I would like to hear what you have to say on the story and characters etc. Okay you guys here it is the long awaited second instalment to Russian Secrets.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously: <strong>__Logan leaves the mansion leaving Storm in charge of the X-Men. While he's away Storm leads the X-Men on an attempt to rescue Colossus and his sister, Illyana. During the rescue mission Kitty, Peter and Illyana are captured by Mikhail Rasputin. Wolverine goes head to head with Deadpool a mercenary employed by Weapon X. He loses the battle and is held captive by Weapon X. The rest of the X-Men mount their final rescue attempt at a Military Science facility in Russia. They manage to break in but are walking straight into a trap! _

_**Episode 6: Russian Secrets part 2**_

With Storm at the front the X-Men continued forwards as they passed the various corridors in the facility. Jean was right by Storm's side her focus on keeping up the façade she was projecting. The professor had once told her that her mind was like a magnet it could pick up anything but it needed to be close to it. That was the only explanation that Jean could come to when her mind suddenly sensed the presence of Kitty and Peter.  
>"Ororo!" she said, "I've found them." Not needing any further explanation as to what it was Jean had found, Storm asked, "Where are they?"<br>"Below us." Jean replied, "But we should be careful. Since we've been here I haven't once sensed the mind of anyone except Illyana. They must have some kind of technology that can shield their minds from me, something similar to Magneto's helmet."  
>"If you're right and they have this technology why would they allow you to sense Kitty and Peter's minds?" Beast asked.<br>"A trap." Nightcrawler suggested.  
>"Most likely," Storm said, "Jean contact Scott and the others I want to know how far away they are."<br>Moments passed before she replied. "Not too far behind. They're a corridor or two away."  
>"Alright, tell them to hurry up but to stay wary of an attack. Then I want you to contact Kitty. If we know what she knows it could prove helpful. Jean obliged and once again closed her eyes.<br>"There are almost fifty soldiers in there all wearing weird black helmets." Jean said  
>"Would this be the technology that is preventing you from using your telepathy?" Beast asked.<br>"That would be my guess." Jean said. "There's no other way into that area, we have to use the door."  
>"Kurt can you teleport inside?" Storm asked.<br>"Nein, I have to be able to see where I am going."  
>"Then we need a plan."<p>

* * *

><p>He smelled that oh so familiar scent. A tall figure dressed in a white lab coat stood in front of him. He was rotund and smelled of sweat. He had ginger hair and a ginger beard that made him look like an overweight leprechaun. The man stared at Logan silently observing him.<br>"Logan." He said. "You are a beauty aren't you?"  
>Logan growled.<br>"You are the product of my experiments Logan. You are the monster and I am your creator."  
>Logan stared daggers into the scientist and for the first time he wished he had Cyclops' abilities.<br>"You don't remember me do you?" Logan didn't reply but the man was right. The scent was familiar but his mind could not place it. Logan had no idea who this man was or what connection he had to his past. He claimed to be his creator but Logan highly doubted that. His creator would have to be cold and heartless to create a creature like him. This guy was a scared twit. Even from his cell Logan could smell the stink of fear on him. The guy was afraid of him.  
>"I'm Doctor Cornelius." He said, "It's good to have you back. In fact there's someone here who wants to see you."<br>"Victor!"  
>A large man walked to the cell, he was heavily built as Logan was. Victor grinned so wide that he showed his razor sharp teeth. "Hello Logan."<p>

* * *

><p>"My telepathy won't work on them," Jean explained, "Not while they're wearing those helmets which means that you can't depend on me to project any illusions."<br>Storm frowned as she struggled to think of something. She looked at Kurt his ability was the only hope they had of rescuing Kitty and Peter they needed the element of surprise.  
>"Kurt you said you can't teleport without seeing where you're going." She said<br>"Yes, otherwise I could end up in a wall." He smiled, "I'm sure you don't want to see that."  
>"Maybe not, but Jean you've seen the room they're being held in, why not project the image of the room to Kurt he can then use that to visualise his surroundings when he teleports." She said then quickly added, "Will that work?"<br>"Ja, it should if it seems real enough." Kurt answered.  
>"Jean?"<br>"Alright, try and clear your mind Kurt it will help you visualise it better." Jean touched her finger to her temple but instead of closing her eyes she stared unblinkingly at Kurt.  
>"I see it," he said after a while. "It seems real enough. I think I can teleport."<br>"Good," Storm said, "Take Hank with you and cause a distraction. Jean and I will be a few minutes behind you we just need to wait for the others. Good Luck."  
>Kurt and Hank nodded and held hands. In moments they disappeared into the air leaving only blue smoke and the smell of brimstone.<p>

Fifty Russian soldiers dressed in black uniforms with a matching colour helmet faced the doors. At the front was Dr Mika Fedeoseev. He wasn't a military trained man but armed with a gun and fifty soldiers as backup he felt more than confident that he would please Mikhail by succeeding in this mission. Mika felt pity for the poor mutant souls that would come stumbling into the room with or without knowledge that they would be standing in wait here. Once they arrived though he would take no mercy on them. Despite his confidence those mutants had managed to defeat the many soldiers that had been sent to stop them outside and apart from slightly more advanced weapons he and the men behind him were no better prepared to take on these mutants. Yet Dr Mika Fedeoseev stood with a smile on his face gripping lightly on his gun.

Mika began to bore as he waited for the mutants to arrive. Had they realised that they were lying in wait? But surely that would not stop the heroic X-Men from mounting some sort of rescue. Maybe they had already conducted the rescue, a sense of paranoia washed over him and he found himself walking the length of the long corridor to the end of the room where the two cells stood. Both of them were occupied one with a brunette and the other a giant native. He turned around before releasing a sigh of relief.

As he began to walk back to the rest of the soldiers in front of the door he thought he heard a noise. A faint whooshing sound, no it sounded more like a…_bamf_. He turned round to investigate but a hard kick to the face found him falling to the floor. The assault would have been silent and Mika's assailant would have been able to attack the rest of the team without their knowledge of his demise if Dr Mika Fedeoseev had not had his finger on the trigger of his highly advanced gun. What _would_ have happened sadly didn't.

The sound of the bullets bouncing of the walls was enough to alert the fifty Russian soldiers at the door. "Stop mutant!" one of them screamed. The soldier waited all of two seconds before opening fire but that was more than enough time for Nightcrawler to teleport away. As he disappeared into mist a blue figure took his place lunging into the crowd and attacking in a wild frenzy of punches, kicks and leaps.

The soldiers were better trained then the ones Cyclops, Rogue and Ice-Man had faced outside. Instead of running at Beast the soldiers cleverly backed away calculating their options whilst keeping Beast at bay by sporadic shots from their guns. They didn't actually think that they would hit him at the speed he was jumping and leaping however.  
>"Where is Doctor Fedeoseev?" one of them asked in Russian,<br>"He's fallen." Another replied. The soldier fired at Beast as he advanced on him but again the bullets failed to meet the target and Beast was able to retaliate with a well-aimed punch in the only exposed part of the soldier's body, his neck. The Russian slumped to the floor and Beast lunged at the next soldier. Both he and the soldier fell to the ground and Beast aimed several quick punches to his face before leaping away just seconds before the other soldiers attacked.

Nightcrawler appeared in front of the cells blue smoke swirling around him.  
>"Oh Kurt you're a sight for sore eyes." Kitty smiled, "Now get us out of here so I can kick the butt of the people that kept us in here."<br>"Natürlich." Nightcrawler replied. He saw an electronic lock at the side of the cells. "It needs a key card. I cannot open it."  
>"Mikhail has the key." Peter said.<br>"Keine Sorge! We will get you out."  
>The doors to the the containment room blasted open and the X-Men ran in. Storm shouted orders before she made her way to Nightcrawler. The X-Men behind her assisted Beast with the soldiers.<br>"Can you get them out?" she asked as she approached him. Kurt shook his head.  
>"Nein! We need a key card."<br>"Or a little electricity diversion may help our cause." Storm said. Her eyes glowed before she even finished the sentence. Static buzzed and burts of electricity shot out of the electronic, metal locks. Kitty attempted to phase through her a metal restraints and this time she was not met with an electric shock. Instead her body passed righ through the chains as if it was air. The doors to her cell opened. Peter had less luck, his cell door had also opened but he was still restrained by the metal bounds. Kitty quickly aided him in that regard and phased him through them.

Two of the Russian soldiers screamed as their feet left the floor. Under Jean's direction they floated upwards till their backs touched the high ceiling, Jean then released her hold on them turning her attention to another soldier as they came tumbling down. Cyclops' optic blasts shot down every soldier he stared at. While his attention was taken, however one of the soldiers crept behind him aimed and shot. The bullet met its target and the soldier grinned when Cyclops fell with a satisfying thud.  
>"Scott!" Rogue screamed. She quickly ran up to him before the soldier could finish him off. He aimed at her with the intention of firing at her but before he could pull the trigger Rogue's bare hands touched Scott's forehead. He gasped at the touch and his veins bulged, Rogue stared lasers at the soldier (literally!) and he was slammed into the wall.<p>

Iceman's threw up an ice shield to protect himself and Beast from the bullets that ricocheted round the room.  
>"Bobby!" Beast said, "Freeze them in their tracks." Iceman obliged and carefully aimed ice beams at the feet of their attackers. Each fell as they feet froze together. Iceman soon gave up freezing the individual feet in favour of freezing the floor in a thick layer of ice. He laughed as the soldiers skidded over the slippery floor.<p>

Jean assisted in the ending of the fight when she used her telekinetic abilities to pull every soldier together in a pile by the corner of the rooms. Storm then directed a single but powerful bolt of lightning that struck each soldier.  
>"Hey!" Kitty protested, "I wanted to join the fight."<br>"The quicker we end this fight the better darling." Jean said. "Besides we still need to find Illyana."  
>"Where is she?" Peter asked, "Can you find her?"<br>"She's here!" Mikhail strode into the room flanked by another bout of soldiers just behind him was a blonde haired girl, Illyana, restrained by a guard with a gun to her head.  
>"And if you wish to see her stay alive you will do as I say." Mikhail stepped further into the room. All the X-Men with the exception of Cyclops who was hurt from the bullet and Rogue who was with him, were stood up they all stiffened as he finished the sentence.<p>

Two figures appeared at the doorway shrouded in shadow. They stepped forward into the room and the artificial light shone on them. A tall pale man stood there and each of the X-Men gasped in shock.  
>"Sinister!" Storm said.<p>

* * *

><p>Sabretooth stared at Logan examining every detail on him. He scrutinised Logan with such intensity that he didn't notice Deadpool sneak up behind him.<br>"Peek-a-boo!" he screamed right into Sabretooth's ear but it didn't have the desired effect, Victor just snarled and aimed for Deadpool's neck before he grabbed him though, Deadpool disappeared into red smoke.  
>"You can't hide behind your little utility belt forever!" Sabretooth growled. Logan filed that piece of information away into his mind and observed as Sabretooth stalked out of the room.<p>

Deadpool appeared in front of Logan's cell with his two thumbs up.  
>"Wow he's more of an animal then you." He said. Logan was not listening his mind was focused on the silver belt that was wrapped around Deadpool's waist. The 'utility belt' that Sabretooth was referring to. Quietly Logan calculated his attack in his mind, it was something different for him he was used to attacking on instinct and bracing the consequences but now he was acting more like Cyclops, like the leader that Charles wanted him to be. He had planned out his attack and the methods of combat that he would use against Deadpool and Sabretooth and any other fool that wanted to go against him. He just needed to get out of the cell first now that part was difficult and no amount of planning was going to get him out of there, what he needed was luck.<br>"They're coming Logan," Deadpool said his tone, quite astonishingly, serious. "They coming to get you." Deadpool laughed his manic laugh and disappeared into red mist.

* * *

><p>Armed soldiers dressed in black attire flooded the forests surrounding the science facility. That was the location of their target. They had two mission objectives, the first to rescue a captured operative and the second to capture suspects in connection with criminal experimentation. The Mission Commander had made really clear that the term 'capture' could easily be repleaced with 'eliminate' or in Lehman's terms 'kill' and the Mission Commander wasn't someone you disappointed especially when he was also the Director of the entire organisation that these soldierws worked for. In fact these soldiers weren't even soldiers they were agents. S.H.I.E.L.D Agents.<p> 


	7. Russian Secrets part 3

_**A/N:** _I owe a huge apology to those expecting another wolverine/deadpool fight. I did promise you guys and it is still in my mind. It just seems that right now in the way the story is going wolverine won't get the chance but I'll still try to see whether I can add some kind of confrontation if not in the next chapter then the ones after that. you'll notice this chapter is longer than usual, that's because I couldn't stop writing, in fact i had to stop myself from writing anymore so this chapter ends in a cliffhanger of sorts but don't worry the next chapter will reveal all. Finally as promised all of Sinister's secrets from the previous chapter are unravellled in this one. (Well almost all of them) Please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think of it by reviewing. Thank you.

_**Previously: **__Logan is captured by Deadpool and taken to a Weapon X facility. Colossus and Kitty are rescued by the X-Men but must watch helpless as Illyana is detained by Mikhail and his unexpected guests. S.H.I.E.L.D agents stand guard outside of the facility with orders to capture or kill everyone on sight. _

_**Episode 7: Russian Secrets part 3**_

Commander Maria Hill strode into the control centre with her head held high giving off an air of confidence to everyone else in the room. She was the highest ranking S.H.E.L.D officer in the room and the building. In fact the only person that outranked her was the Director himself, Colonel Nick Fury. In fact it was because of him she had been called here in the first place. He had been called away on a matter of National Security and was working with the NSA and hosts of other secret organisations on a mission that was so classified even she didn't know all the details. Maria doubted even Fury knew all the details. That however did not concern her, at the moment she was focusing her abilities and resources on the operation that she had taken over from Fury. The operation was so essential that Fury trusted no other person than her to take over as Mission Commander. She had been alerted to the importance of the operation when it was being led by Fury but it wasn't until she was given the dossier with the relevant information did she realise how significant the operation actually was, she now understood why Fury had decided to command the operation himself and why he had chosen her to take over when he no longer could.

Maria's black heeled boots pounded on the metal floor as she entered the control centre stealing a glance at her appearance on a blank screen. The centre had at least a dozen other agents all tapping away at computers and looking at various monitors. Maria strode to the largest screen at the centre of the room. An elderly woman sat at the screen and with a few mouse clicks she had brought up a video feed.  
>"I want a secure communication link with the operatives in the field now." She said as she reached the screen. Her eyes analysed the monitor as the woman set to work tapping away. The helmets of the operatives had cameras inserted in them so Maria could see exactly what they could. The many screens around the room each showed footage taken from a different operative. The screen Maria stared at could display all of the feeds from the operatives but was currently only showing that of the operation leader.<br>"Commander Hill," the woman said after a moment. She did not need to say more Maria understood both that she had done what she had asked and that she was nervous dealing with a high ranking officer. She remembered when she had been in a situation like that but due to her hard work and organisation she was able to work her way up the ranks faster than any other S.H.E.L.D agent with the exception of Colonel Fury.

Maria grabbed the com-link from the woman and attached it to her ear.  
>"Can you hear me?" she asked.<br>"Loud and clear," A voice replied, "We are ready to strike awaiting the order of Mission Commander, Director Fury."  
>"Director Fury is indisposed and has asked me to take over as mission commander." Maria explained, "I'm Commander Hill."<br>"Alright, awaiting your orders Commander Hill."  
>"Who am I speaking to?" She asked.<br>"You're speaking to Operation leader, Scott Wolf." He answered. Hill knew that was not his real name it was the name they used on the field- a codename of sorts.  
>"Well Scott Wolf I want you to brief me on what is going?" Maria said, "What is the status of this operation?" Maria already knew the answers to her question but it was important that she knew what they had been told. On some occasions S.H.I.E.L.D agents were given limited information on an operation, she needed to know whether this was one of those occasions besides it never hurt to ensure that an operation leader remembered orders. Maria Hill listened as Scott Wolf relayed his orders from Fury to her.<br>"Alright," she said once he had finished. "You have clearance to go. Remember your primary objective is to rescue James Howlett codenamed Wolverine that is your task this mission is only deemed successful if you manage to get him out of that facility alive. Is that clear?"  
>"Yes, Commander Hill."<br>"You're second objective is to apprehend suspects in connection with criminal experimentation and bring them into S.H.I.E.L.D custody, that is what I would prefer but I want you to go in there with your guns poised for action and if you find eliminating them is more suitable for the situation then remember you have full authorization."  
>"Understood, Commander Hill"<br>"Do not fail."

Maria scrutinised the monitors as the operatives advanced. The screens showed a dark area surrounded by trees. As they progressed the screen shook and soon Hill could see a building. No way near large enough to draw any type of attention, explaining why these people were able to stay under S.H.I.E.L.D's radar for so long. From what Hill had read in the dossier they most probably would have never found it if Fury had not tracked Wolverine after he had lost his fight with Deadpool. Maria almost shuddered at the prospect of Wolverine losing a fight. _What hope do we have if someone that had once survived a fight with the Hulk had lost to Deadpool? _She thought, but quickly pushed it to the back of her mind. She had not become Commander of S.H.I.E.L.D operations by allowing doubt to seep into her mind and corrupt her thinking. She needed to stay resolute if she was going to succeed in this mission, and she was determined to. Too many people were eyeing her job and she felt uncomfortable with that thought. This was her one chance to prove to Fury that she was more than competent of leading an operation as high profile as this one.

* * *

><p>Logan ate his porridge in silence he needed all the strength that he could get and that would not be much if he refused to eat anything. At first he had suspected that they might have drugged his food but he doubted the need to as he was already under their power, he was proved right when he took a sniff of the porridge. He knew the scent of almost every poison in the world from back in the days when he was a mercenary and he didn't spot that scent in the porridge. He had taken a tentative sip of the porridge and then took another when it had no effect on him. <em>Even if they did drug my food<em>, he reasoned, _my healing abilities would stop it from having any real effect anyway_. He rolled the empty bowl towards the front of the cell. Four armed soldiers walked to the cell and opened it. Three of them trained their guns on him while the fourth picked up the bowl, all four of them exited the cell and the electronic cell gates closed. Logan ignored them, they were afraid of him and what he could do and he wasn't about to risk having them lose that fear with a failed escape attempt, besides even if he managed to get out of the cells there was no guarantee he would get out of the building or even find his way back, he could be in the middle of the ocean for all he knew. Instead Logan decided to bide his time he would find a good opportunity to strike and when he did his aim would be true.

* * *

><p>The X-Men stared in absolute horror as a ghost from their past appeared out of the shadow. Sinister looked exactly the same as he did the last time they had seen him. He was broad shouldered and tall, his skin still pallid covered in the make-up he applied. His forehead was decorated with a single red diamond at the centre. His creepy appearance was completed with his black hair and devilish red eyes.<br>"Well I'm glad to see you remember me." He smiled but this gesture did not extend to his eyes they burned a hellish glare as one by one they passed over each person in front of him.  
>"I'm sure you remember Archangel." He said. The second figure stepped into view and the X-Men saw their former comrade stand in front of him. His metal wings glinted as they reflected the light. Archangel's blue face expressed no emotion. He just stood there behind Sinister subjective and obedient.<br>"You work for Sinister!" Piotr shouted in disbelief. "Mikhail, why would you ally yourself with this demon? What benefits could you possibly reap by assisting him?" his questions went unanswered as for the first time Mikhail was speechless. It seemed he was afraid of Sinister and was working with him out of fear.  
>"<em>I<em> will answer your question Peter." Sinister said, "Your brother is repaying a debt by working for me. He was on the boundaries of life, in fact he crossed the threshold into the other world but I was able to bring him back. For that he owes me a lifetime of servitude."  
>"He owes nothing to demons!" Piotr screamed.<br>"I am no demon Peter; I far surpass the skill and power of any menial demon. No Peter, I am the devil himself." Sinister turned to the soldiers that were restraining Illyana, he nodded to them and they let her go but they kept their guns aimed at her.  
>"It is time I explain the reason I have come. You see the Rasputin family of mutants have been on my radar for quite a while. I have just been waiting for a good time to strike. I needed to be certain that young Illyana here was a mutant. In order to do that I needed to make sure that you stayed in a controlled environment where I could assess all variables so I… manipulated circumstances to ensure that the Russian government would set up a system similar to the Mutant Response Division then placed Mikhail at the head of the system. He ensured I knew all I did about Illyana's progress and on the variety of mutants in Russia in case I ever need to go 'shopping<em>' <em>for genes." He chuckled to himself.  
>"I strongly believe that Illyana may be one of the strongest mutants in this family. Peter and Mikhail's abilities are incredible but my calculations suggest Illyana's abilities are far stronger."<br>"What calculations?" Beast asked, "How does one calculate the ability of a mutant whose power has not yet manifested?"  
>"I assure you <em>Doctor<em> McCoy that my calculations are correct." Mister Sinister replied, "As to the nature of my calculations is not your concern. Just know that Illyana is the key to the future."  
>"What do you want with her?" Peter demanded. "How could you be so evil? She's a little girl!"<br>Sinister ignored the outburst and continued unperturbed. He spoke evenly and coolly taking sadistic pleasure from the words he said. "As you said before Dr McCoy Illyana has not manifested any abilities and that makes her useless to me. So we brought her here to trigger her mutation."  
>"What do you mean 'trigger'?" Bobby asked.<br>"Mutants manifest their abilities usually during periods of heightened emotional stress. We have tried to create an environment that would trigger her mutation but currently to no avail. However I do have one ace up my sleeve. Illyana will do anything, I'm sure; to protect the one she loves." As he said this the sound of a gun cocking resonated through the room.  
>"Peter step forward now or watch your sister die." Peter obeyed and took a few step forwards.<br>"Closer." Sinister commanded and once again he obliged. "I advise you to stay in your human form or your sister will die." Three soldiers moved up to Peter and restrained him. Another two of them grabbed onto Illyana.  
>"Now let's go somewhere a little more private." The soldiers led them out of the containment room and out of the sight of the X–Men.<br>"I'm afraid I have to go as well but do not worry Archangel here will keep you company and he brought a few friends I'm sure you all will have much to discuss. Marauders!"  
>"I want them dead when I return," Sinister whispered to Archangel. "With the exception of Scott Summers."<p>

Archangel nodded slightly and turned passively towards the X-Men. Sinister walked out of the room but a group of mutants took his place. There were four of them each person recognised by the X-Men. These were Sinister's Marauders.

The largest man in the group grinned as he entered further into the room. His appearance alone was intimidating, he had a large structure with a huge muscular torso and arms and legs. His body was protected by minimal silver armour that covered his chest and his legs. He wore no armour on his arms except for the knuckledusters he wore on his hands. Next to him stood the only woman in the group an average height woman with an as distinctive appearance albeit less intimidating. She had long, jade hair, which had grown since the last time the X-Men had seen her, and wore green lipstick. She continued the theme of green with her costume, a green skin-tight cat suit patterned with white circles or spirals. She too wore what seemed to be a forced smile, if Logan were here he would have been able to smell the fear coming off of her, though the X-Men could see through her brave façade well enough. Just behind her stood the last two members of Sinister's Marauders, the first wore a tight, grey body suit and had matching colour hair. His grin was more bare as he had only faced the X-Men once before a very long time ago thus making him ignorant of their capabilities. The final Marauder had short purple hair and wore a complete bodysuit of armour. His expression was of pure malice but slight discrepancies with the movement of his eyes betrayed his nerves and agitation. He too was afraid of the X-Men. In fact the biggest threat that they had was from the demonically stoic Archangel.  
>"I think is time we got this party started," the purpled haired mutant, Arclight, said. As a response Angel extended his metallic wings with a malicious clink as the metal touched each other.<p>

* * *

><p>The S.H.I.E.L.D operatives entered the base by burning wholes through the outer wall around the facility with the lasers installed on their guns. They had separated into smaller strike teams, some tasked with finding Wolverine others with finding the scientists and staff of the facility one person in particular, a man known only as the Professor.<p>

The operation leader Scott Wolf led a strike team consisting of six other S.H.I.E.L.D agents. They were tasked with looking for Wolverine. As they advanced through the metal corridors Wolf scanned for any type of activity ahead. His scanners had inbuilt thermal imagers that scanned for heat signatures, it also had radars and motion sensors that detected any type of movement in front of them. The team progressed resolutely, their guns trained forwards at all times.

Wolf didn't like the fact that there were no guards on watch. They had searched most of the rooms as they progressed entering into hallways that led to different areas in the building but every room was either an empty lab or an empty containment cell. It was the 'empty' that annoyed Wolf how could an organisation like Weapon X not have anyone to stand guard especially since they were holding a prisoner like the Wolverine.

Commander Hill stared as the team that Scott Wolf was leading moved through the silver hallways of the facility. Hill had chosen to observe the operation leader whilst she had the rest of the agents in the control centre monitoring the progress of the other strike teams as they infiltrated Weapon X; they had orders to give ten minute status reports and to alert her as soon as anything worthwhile happened. The first ten minute mark had just gone past and she was updated on the status of the other teams, which were similar to that of Wolf's team. Maria Hill felt uneasy with each second, on any facility that conducted the research and experiments that Weapon X did the teams would have faced an army of guards but here ten minutes into an operation and they still had not come across any. Hill came to a quick conclusion, she had always been taught to expect the worst and plan accordingly, right now she feared that somehow Weapon X knew of the infiltration and were preparing a strike of their own. On their turf and playing by their rules they would have the advantage. So Hill would ensure that they would not be playing by _their_ rules, in a situation like this she had to stay at least one step ahead and in order to do that she would have to do the unexpected.  
>"Wolf you have new orders." She said into her com-link. "I want your entire squad to regroup into two larger strike teams and then I want you to make a lot of noise. We're going to draw these people out of their hiding place, is that understood?"<br>"Yes Commander Hill." Wolf replied. Hill watched him speak into his own com-link as he relayed his orders to the rest of his team.

* * *

><p>The X-Men split up strategically, they had had a lot of Danger Room sessions and had been able to create and perfect tactical moves for use during battle, and this was one of them. Although it was always better to stay together at times like this breaking up was the most advantageous. They implemented a manoeuvre they called the X-Circle it was best used when they were facing a handful of opponents, often mutants, the team would split forming a circle around their opponents where they would be able to attack systematically whilst stopping the chances of their opponents from moving to better positions, when facing a team with no flyers it was a bonus. There were no bonuses during this fight.<p>

Archangel took to the air within moments after the team separated. The room they were in had a high ceiling so he was able to rise to a height that gave him a better vantage point on the X-Men. Storm ascended to meet him, being the only confident flyer in this line up of the team.  
>"Warren, please." She began but he did not let her finish. He folded one of his wings and then suddenly snapped it backwards. Several sharp, metal blades shot out of the wings aimed at Storm. She had been expecting this and was able to counteract the blades with wind. They fell harmlessly to the floor.<br>"Warren!"

Below the rest of the X-Men engaged the Marauders. Arclight slammed his fists onto the floor sending shockwaves of energy that shook the Beast and Iceman of their feet. Jean retaliated with a flurry of psychic bolts that had him sprawling on the floor his hands grabbing at his head.  
>"Take…out the…telepath!" he said between gasps and grunts.<br>"Riptide will oblige." The silver haired mutant said. He began spinning on the spot and within moments wind started to twirl around him. The winds begun to cover his body as he continued to spin now faster than before, the winds engulfed him and a whirlwind spun in his place. In seconds Riptide fulfilled his orders as he directed the spinning tornado at Jean. The winds drew her in and she too was consumed by the whirlwind. Moments later she was thrown out of the whirlwind slamming into the wall and collapsing onto the ground unconscious.

The cyclone made for the remaining members of the X-Men and they dispersed their manoeuvre ineffective against a mini tornado. The green haired woman, known also as Vertigo, ran for Rogue whilst her large friend, Blockbuster, ran for Beast, Iceman and Kitty. Before Vertigo reached Rogue an optic blast of crimson energy was unleashed on her, she quickly dodged using her newly perfected cat like agility. Rogue unleashed another blast but Vertigo was faster and once again dodged.  
>"Ah don't remember her being so agile." She muttered.<br>"No?" Vertigo said, "Well I bet you remember this." She stretched out her arms towards her and activated her power. Vertigo had the ability to induce, among other things, nausea. Rogue's knees buckled as she felt the full extent of Vertigo's powers and she dropped to the floor. Beside her was Cyclops who was still wounded by the bullet, he noticed Vertigo concentrating her powers on Rogue ignoring him, he took the opportunity and released a blast of 'optic' proportions. His aim was true and Vertigo was sent flying through the air.

Beast, Iceman and Kitty were having a worse encounter with Blockbuster and Riptide who had decided to help out. In a single swoop, Blockbuster grabbed Beast and flung him through the air until he crashed onto the floor. Kitty quickly moved to action her intention on phasing Blockbuster into the ground. She was foiled however by the walking hurricane known as Riptide.  
>"You're about to become R.I.P tide if you don't get out of my way!" Kitty threatened. But her words fell on deaf ears. Riptide laughed as he created another tornado and another. The three whirlwinds surrounded Kitty drawing her in to the eye of the storm. She tried phasing but her feet were no longer touching the ground and she could not pass through something that had no density, Riptide had the upper hand. Her only hope was for Storm to redirect the winds. She glanced upwards and saw Storm occupied with dodging Archangel's pinions, attacking with lightning and all the while trying to reason with him. She turned in Bobby's direction and saw him freeze Blockbuster's feet with his ice beam; it didn't last as with one step the ice cube around his feet smashed. Nightcrawler came to her aid, appearing in a billow of blue mist, he quickly grabbed her and teleported before the winds threw him off balance. They reappeared by Bobby's side Kitty to ran meet Blockbuster head on whilst Nightcrawler ran to Beast's aid.<p>

Kitty jumped on to Blockbuster phasing through the fist that he had thrown to meet her. She quickly wrapped her arm round his neck and in an instant they began to sink. Kitty did not let go until the lower part of blockbusters body had sunk into the floor. She let go and then phased upwards coming out of the floor with a smirk.  
>"Let' see you get out of that." She said.<br>Blockbuster smiled welcoming the challenge, his arms had not sunk and therefore neither had his fists, he utilised them. He began repeatedly smashing his fists on the ground. Kitty watched in horror as in moments Blockbuster was able to smash a hole into the floor. He jumped out grinning almost maniacally as he advanced on her. He did not get very far as Beast lunged at him, gracefully somersaulting through the air before his perfectly placed feet connected painfully with Blockbuster's head.

Beast toppled to the floor as one of Arclight's shockwaves took him off his feet however he was able to balance himself in the air and landed on his toes poised for action. Iceman sent a barrage of ice daggers in Arclight's direction. Neither of them hit him as he jumped deftly out of the way.

Nightcrawler's attention was occupied with trying to dodge Riptide as he spun wildly towards him. He had to try and disorientate him that would give him the chance to strike, but how do you disorientate someone that is used to spinning on the spot at intense speed. _Maybe teleportation will work, _Nightcrawler thought as he disappeared centimetres away from Riptide's tornado assault. Rogue and a limping Cyclops came to help him. Within the whirlwind they could see the hovering figure of Riptide as he commenced his second attack on Nightcrawler. It was this that Cyclops fired at when he unleashed another of his optic blasts.

Storm swiftly glided out of the way of another of Archangel's blades, she had finally given up trying to get through to him he was far too loyal to Sinister. Their fight had largely consisted of him throwing his metal pinions and her attacking with lightning. Archangel, however, had decided to change tactics. Storm generated lightning and once more directed it at him instead of swerving out of the way, though Archangel folded his wings across the front of his body and dived towards her. The metal wings acted as shields and did not even slow his hasty advance. Moments later Archangel spread out his wings and grabbed her folding his wings around her as they rapidly descended. Metres from the ground Archangel let go and watched Storm fall expecting to see her land hard on the ground. Storm, though had other ideas. She commanded the elements as she had done many times before and called the winds to her. She skilfully manipulated it to slow her descent and then to carry her weight upwards, she hovered before the ground and then, after allowing her control of the winds to wane, landing on her feet. Archangel remained expressionless but Storm could tell that he was deeply disappointed with the outcome of his attack.

* * *

><p>Logan's keen sense of hearing picked up the sound of gunshots and men running down corridors. In fact he did not need that ability to hear the commotion that was going on outside. It sounded like a military raid but who on earth would know how to find the facility. Straightaway he knew the answer; only one organisation could orchestrate an invasion like this, S.H.I.E.L.D.<p>

The door at the far end of the containment chamber he was in burst open and a bad-tempered Sabretooth, flanked by four guards stomped in.  
>"We're moving you," he said. "Try anything and this is your last resting place." Guns cocked to emphasis the statement. Sabretooth nodded to one of the guards and he stepped forward his gun still trained on Logan. He swiped a card through an electronic holder and the electricity charged bars to Logan's cell slid open. Sabretooth walked in and put a metal device on both his wrists. The same device he had put on him the last time they had met. It prevented Logan from extending his claws as well as restraining him the way ordinary handcuffs would.<br>"You do everything anyone tells you or you die." Sabretooth stated bluntly. "You ain't as valuable as you'd like to think and that makes you expendable. You got that?"  
>Logan said nothing.<br>"Move!" Sabretooth pushed him out of the doors of the containment cell and into a silver hallway leading in both directions. Logan thought they would lead him down one of them but instead Sabretooth walked to a wall and pounded on it hard. A section of the wall slid up and Logan was pushed through. The wall slid down behind them.  
>"We've learned since the last time we met." Sabretooth boasted.<p>

The passageway they had entered was dark but Logan's eyes soon adjusted. He saw a long stairway stretch down and beyond into further darkness. He was led down the staircases in silence since Sabretooth was obviously tired of speaking. As they descended further down the stairs and deeper into the darkness the sounds he could hear before fainted slightly. Soon it wasn't only because of his advanced sense of hearing that enabled Logan to hear the noise above and by time they reached the bottom of the stairs he could no longer hear them. The stairs had stretched on for what seemed forever. Logan knew that they were underground now as the facility could not have been huge if they had come here to stay under radar. There wasn't any hope of S.H.I.E.L.D being able to find them now; he would just have to escape after they had transported him to wherever they were going.

Sirens blared so loud it almost deafened Logan's sensitive ears. The siren was accompanied by a computer automated voice that announced that the facility was in Code X. Logan felt Sabretooth stiffen beside him.  
>"Oh hell." He heard him mutter. He turned to the four guards and instructed them to transport him to the hangar and to get him and Dr Cornelius to safe house B. He then ran up the stairs so swift he was out of sight in moments. Logan smiled now as this was his time to strike. The only reason he had played the obedient prisoner was because of Sabretooth. He knew he could take him up on a levelled playing field but Sabretooth was the type to play dirty especially since Logan was still restricted by the device on his wrists. Now however he <em>was<em> on levelling playing fields.

"Move it!" one of the guards shouted jabbing him in back with his gun. Logan struck then. He turned round his leg lashing out connecting with the guard's ribcage. The guard gasped and fell to the cold ground. The other three attacked immediately Logan pulled his arm up to deflect the bullet with the device on his wrists. Several of the bullets hit the device and static shot out. The device opened and dropped to the floor at the same time Logan extended his claws, the guards gulped nervously when they heard that snikt.

Most of their bullets hit his claws though some bit into his skin they quickly healed and Logan retaliated. Three slashes cut into the gun of the remaining guards rendering them useless. He then stuck with his fists retracting his claws as he did so. His punches were carefully aimed and the strength behind them was almost colossal. They each fell to the ground and Logan ran up the stairs using his heightened sense of smell to follow Sabretooth's scent.

* * *

><p>The S.H.I.E.L.D agents had split into two teams of twenty-five as instructed and advanced on the facility from different sides. They released gunfire into every room they checked regardless of whether it was empty or not, they were told to make some noise and they would. Maria observed their progress from the relative comfort of the control centre. Her plan had worked. One of the teams had spotted a single guard run out of one of the rooms. Two S.H.I.E.L.D agents gave pursuit and caught him. They questioned him but his answers gave no fruit and they were forced to incapacitate him.<p>

Several minutes into the raid and the S.H.I.E.L.D agents came across more guards that attacked them. They quickly disposed of them with no casualties and continued their advancements they must be going in the right direction, Commander Hill had thought but more time went past and the teams had come across nothing but guards, no scientists, no Wolverine and certainly not the Professor. The sirens blared and a voice over the speakers informed the teams that the facility was under 'Code X'. This was becoming hopeless she needed more fruit from this mission and she could do that if she stayed out of the action.

"I want an aircraft prepared for me yesterday!," she shouted to one of the people in the room he immediately ran to do her bidding, she glanced at the woman by the computer, "I want regular updates sent to my handset throughout my journey there." The woman nodded and Hill left the room.

* * *

><p>Sabretooth may have been fast but Wolverine was faster he caught up with him quickly enough.<br>"Sabretooth!" he growled. Sabretooth turned to face him snarling.  
>"What did I tell you about trying anything?" he said.<br>"Well I guess you'll just have to make this my final resting place." Logan said, "Or _try_ to." He smiled. He was ready for action donning his famous yellow and black costume complete with his mask there was not a force on this world that could stop him. The sirens had stopped but the automated voice continued to state that they were in Code X.  
>"I ain't got time for you now." Sabretooth said.<br>"What you're afraid of a couple S.H.I.E.L.D agents," Logan taunted.  
>"Is that what you think this about?" Sabretooth asked, "Code X don't mean that we've been infiltrated it means that one of our own is on the loose."<br>"Couldn't put a leash on Deadpool, could you?"  
>"This ain't about him," he said, "This is about X-23."<br>Logan fell silent at that, his mind took him back to six months ago he and Mystique had infiltrated a weapon X safe house to rescue Christy Nord, when they had finally found her the Professor had been there and with him was a girl that looked sixteen/seventeen. She had extended two adamantium claws from her fists; he remembered being shocked at the time. The professor had called the girl, X-23.  
>"The girl!" he said to Sabretooth.<br>"Yep, a product of you but this time we made her so she could be controlled."  
>"If she can be controlled then why are you so scared of her?"<br>"We controlled her by giving her regular drugs. Have to give it to her every morning to ensure she's…submissive, but someone has been tampering with it, turns out she hasn't been given the drug for about a month and now she's escaped."  
>"We're both dead if I don't find her so why don't you do me a favour and get back to the hangar. There's an aircraft waiting for you."<p>

Wolverine stayed silent but his claws spoke for him. They extended and he pounced not wasting a moment. Sabretooth was agile enough to jump out of the way before Logan reached him. The annoyance on his face was manifest, he needed to deal with X-23 as quick as possible he didn't have the time to engage in a fight with him but Logan's mind was made and he would not be able to leave without him following it was best to stop him now. It was time for Logan to learn that he had claws of his own and he intended to use them. Sabretooth slashed at Logan's neck missing him by inches when Logan leaned backwards. He lunged at him pushing him onto the floor as he inflicted several punches to his face and chest. The weight of Sabretooth on Wolverine was enough to keep him stable as he pummelled him. But Logan's arms were not kept stable and he lashed out as best he could from his position. His claws sliced through Sabretooth's side, he cried out and jumped off him grabbing at his side. Logan took the opportunity to get up and allow his body to heal Sabretooth healed as well his annoyance now replaced with rage. The fight was on.

Sabretooth threw a punch to Wolverine's stomach but he swerved out of the way and made for his legs sweeping him off of his feet and onto the ground. He tried to jump on him to repay for the pummelling but in a kangaroo-like manoeuvre Sabretooth kicked upwards and he was forced to the floor. Sabretooth hefted him up and slammed him into a wall his claws digging into Wolverine's chest as he growled. Wolverine embedded his own claws into his opponent's stomach. Sabretooth's hold on him slackened and Wolverine struck again stabbing all six of his claws deep into Sabretooth's stomach. He roared in pain, Wolverine slowly pulled out his claws and ended the fight with a punch to the side of the face. Sabretooth fell to the floor winded trying desperately to breathe whilst his stomach bled a deep scarlet.

* * *

><p>Both Vertigo and Blockbuster had recovered and persisted in their efforts to defeat the X-Men. Jean, on the other hand, had not fully recovered and though conscious could not join in the fight. Rogue took this as a chance to bring her back to the fight in spirit. She touched her bare hands on Jean's forehead. Immediately voices screamed in her head.<p>

_Mein Gott!_

_Jean wake up!_

_We've got them right where we want them._

_We cannot fail Sinister! _

_By the Goddess!_

Rogue was unsurprisingly able to create order out of the chaos that was in her mind. Though momentarily startled she was able to shut out voices or to at least ignore as she had done many times before whenever she had absorbed the thoughts of others. She focused on one voice that of Jean's and learnt all she could on how to use her powers. She then sent what she thought was a mental strike at Blockbuster who had grabbed Iceman and was about to use him as a hammer on Beast. Instead of grabbing at his head or falling to the ground, Blockbuster was levitated to the ceiling, he let go of Iceman as soon as his feet were no longer touching the ground. The effort it required to keep a person that weighed as much as Blockbuster up was strenuous so Rogue desisted in her efforts preferring rather to watch him fall, head first, to the hard metal floor.

Rogue turned her attention to Archangel deciding to assist Storm in dealing with the only marauder that posed the highest threat to the X-Men. He had thrown several more of his metal blades at Storm but Rogue halted them in the air and then redirected them back at Archangel,  
>"Sorry Warren," she whispered to herself as she used Jean's powers to halt him in the air too. The metal blades sank into his chest and stomach signified by a howl of pain from Archangel. Rogue withdrew her hold on him and he fell to the ground.<p>

Rogue, recognised as a growing threat by the marauders, was taken out of the fight by Arclight. He snuck up behind her and threw a fist into her back sending her hurtling face first into a wall. Kitty and the still wounded Cyclops ran for Arclight. Nightcrawler, Beast and Iceman were preoccupied with Riptide leaving Storm to take on Vertigo.  
>"You X-Men hide behind your fancy powers," she said a little wary. "You wouldn't stand a chance in a fair fight. Especially you <em>goddess<em>."  
>"Do you care to take that challenge forward?" Storm asked in response. "I find there is a lot that you need to learn about me."<br>"Bring it witch!" Vertigo didn't waste a moment she had given herself a slight opportunity to take Storm down but she did not know how well she fought and she didn't care to give her the chance to demonstrate. She aimed a kick to Storm's solar plexus, the kick connected and Storm stumbled backwards in pain. She took a few seconds to catch her breath as she waited for Vertigo's next attack, this time she would be ready. Vertigo was agile and so Storm anticipated a lunge of sorts and she was correct, Vertigo launched herself at her. Storm quickly side-stepped the attack grabbing Vertigo's wrist as she flew through the air, at the momentum that Vertigo was travelling at contrasting with the iron grip that Storm had of her hand resulted in the physical feeling of having one's arm pulled from its socket. Storm let go and Vertigo fell to the floor.

Storm had decency and fought fair so she gave Vertigo the precious seconds she needed to regain her breath and to slightly recover from her fall than she lashed out with African grace. Her high kick connected with Vertigo's face so hard her vision faltered. Storm continued her attack with her fists slamming them into her chest before aiming a perfect roundhouse kick to Vertigo's chin. Vertigo crumpled to the floor.  
>"I was brought up on the streets of Cairo," she began, "I learnt how to defend myself long before you learned how to talk, I have merely perfected my fighting style over the years. You never had a chance against me." Storm's attention quickly turned to the fight in front of her. As leader she needed to assess the situation and give relevant instructions to the rest of the team. Surveying the conflict she saw only two of the marauders remaining, Riptide and Arclight. She joined Iceman, Beast and Nightcrawler's efforts against Riptide. Her eyes glowed and she truly demonstrated her control over the winds. She created several mini tornados that surrounded Riptide's single whirlwind and counteracted against it. She merged the tornado into one with Riptide's whirlwind right in the centre. He was violently twisted in the other direction and Storm's vortex consumed him. Moments later he was thrown right back out having been deprived of air for several seconds, he gasped as he forced down the oxygen to his receptive lungs. Nightcrawler's kick to the head took him out of the fight for good.<p>

Only Arclight remained but Kitty and Scott quickly dealt with him. She ran up to him and for the second time she phased him through the ground up to his waist, this time Kitty ensured that his arms were phased through as well. She rose out of the ground and got out of the way as Cyclops finished the job.

The team gathered around Jean who was now fully conscious and was just about able to get up, she stumbled a few steps and almost fell over but Hank held onto her whilst she steadied her feet.  
>"Jean I sympathise with your condition but you must realise the gravity of this situation we must find Peter and his sister before it is too late, I doubt we have much time."<br>"I understand Ororo," Jean replied, "Let's just hope that they haven't- oh dear lord!" she gasped.  
>"What is it?" Storm asked.<br>They…they're torturing him!" she said. "They're trying to trigger her mutation."  
>"Evil is not enough to describe Sinister," Hank said. He wasn't the only one stirred the whole team wore worried expressions as they're imaginations displayed a gruesome image of Peter being maliciously tortured whilst Sinister forced Illyana to watch.<br>"Where are they?" Kitty almost screamed. Jean faltered unable to concentrate her control over her power was failing, she could hear the thoughts of the people around her, she was drowning in a flood of their strong emotions. Scott noticed this and held onto her.  
>"Jean? Jean you need to calm down." He said.<br>"Jean try and focus your mind, you have to concentrate on their location. JEAN!" she was losing her grip on consciousness. The mind was taking over her she was losing control and there was nothing she could do about it, it was too late.

_No it is not, _a voice in her mind said. _You can still do this Jean! Just focus your mind, calm down and regain your control!_

Jean without thinking did as her mind's voice instructed and she won command of her powers. As if finding the strength to push one's head through the water and to take in that vital breath of air, Jean resurfaced and saw the worried eyes of the rest of the X-Men stare back at her.  
><em><br>That's it Jean!  
><em>  
>Jean allowed herself to smile for the briefest of seconds before resting her mind to the task at hand. She needed to find out where they were, she calmed her mind and concentrated on finding that vital piece of information. Moments later she had found her answer.<p>

* * *

><p>He needed to find the girl there was no question to it he needed to find her. X-23, what kind of name was that? He needed to find out about her past he needed to help her he wouldn't let her become like him. That's what parents do don't they, strive to make sure that their children did not make the same mistakes they did? <em>That would mean I had a daughter<em>. Logan thought. _I don't have a daughter she's some girl they found and experimented on. Just because she was made out of my failure to follow orders doesn't suddenly mean I'm responsible for her, she already has parents. _But yet Logan's mind was fixated on finding the girl and helping her any way he could. He ran down in the direction Sabretooth had been walking in before there confrontation. As he ran he heard the S.H.I.E.L.D agents storming the hallways and the different rooms throughout the facility. They were making a whole lot of noise and knowing S.H.I.E.L.D Logan thought it was for a reason. However he did not let S.H.I.E.L.D's presence interfere with his plans, he would find the girl and he would help her.

* * *

><p>Hill's eyes did not move from her handset as she was flown to the Weapon X facility. The updates she received reported sightings of a girl with metal claws from her hands, apparently similar to that of Wolverine's adamantium claws but the difference was that she could extend claws from her feet as well. Weapon X had been experimenting on other people and it turns out that the fruit of their labours was this girl. Maria Hill doubted that she would find anything but procedure dictated that she search the S.H.I.E.L.D databases for any information. She typed in 'adamantium claws, girl, weapon x' and waited to see what the results were. The search brought back some old files of Wolverine and some on Weapon X, documents she had already seen. As she scrolled downwards she found a document she had not seen but had within its content all the keywords she had used to conduct the search. The file was entitled 'X-23'. She opened it and saw from the page counter that the document contained 120 pages. It started with a profile.<p>

**NAME: LAURA KINNEY**

**ALIASES: X-23**

**AGE: 17**

**FAMILY: UNKNOWN**

**BIO (SHORT):**

Though it had short in brackets next to it the bio continued for three pages. Hill read it quickly skimming over the irrelevant information. After reading the bio she had found out that Laura had been under weapon X's control since birth. The bio explained how they intended to recreate the Wolverine however making this new creation stronger, faster and above all obedient. They decided to do this by bringing the subject up from birth and exposing her to nothing but Weapon X, she was brought up with killing and saw no reason to deviate it but then puberty struck and it seemed Weapon X were unable to keep control of her so they started to control her by administering a drug of as yet unknown origin. If the girl was running loose now then it meant that they had not been able to control her, either the drug was failing or they had failed to give it to her regular enough. Commander Hill needed as much information she could get but as she pressed the icon to turn the page she was redirected to a S.H.I.E.L.D encryption point. She typed in her password but was greeted with the statement, 'Access Denied. You do not havve authoriastion to access this information' but that was impossible only one man ranked higher than her, what could be so classified about this girl that only Nick Fury had access to the information. She would have to find out later, the pilot turned back to her indicating that they had arrived. Hill ordered him to land right at the front of the facility, the time for subtlety was over. She took out her gun with her left hand and with her right she called operation leader max Wolf.  
>"What's your status?" she asked when the call went through.<p> 


	8. Weapon X Squared

_**A/N:**_I would like to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter especially JDS916GUY for his reviews they played a large part in encouraging me to keep writing. I feel the story is really developing now that most of the exposition has ended. I hope you like this chapter and please review. All comments are welcome as long as they're constructive.

_**Previously: **__"You have clearance to go. Remember your primary objective is to rescue James Howlett codenamed Wolverine__."_

_"I want your entire squad to regroup into two larger strike teams and then I want you to make a lot of noise. We're going to draw these people out of their hiding place." _

"_We're moving you." Sabretooth walked in and put a metal device on both his wrists. The same device he had put on him the last time they had met. It prevented Logan from extending his claws as well as restraining him the way ordinary handcuffs would. The siren was accompanied by a computer automated voice that announced that the facility was in Code X._ _"What you're afraid of a couple S.H.I.E.L.D agents," Logan taunted.  
>"Is that what you think this about?" Sabretooth asked, "Code X don't mean that we've been infiltrated it means that one of our own is on the loose." "This is about X-23."<em>

_This was becoming hopeless Hill needed more fruit from this mission and she could not do that if she stayed out of the action. "I want an aircraft prepared for me yesterday!" _

_Commander Hill needed as much information she could get but as she pressed the icon to turn the page she was redirected to a S.H.I.E.L.D encryption point. She typed in her password but was greeted with the statement, 'Access Denied." _

_The X-Men stared in absolute horror as a ghost from their past appeared out of the shadow. "I strongly believe that Illyana may be one of the strongest mutants in this family. "As you said before Dr McCoy Illyana has not manifested any abilities and that makes her useless to me. So we brought her here to trigger her mutation." Illyana will do anything, I'm sure; to protect the one she loves." _

_Jean needed to find out where they were, she calmed her mind and concentrated on finding that vital piece of information. Moments later she had found her answer._

_**Episode 8: Weapon X Squared**_

His nose picked up a scent that was technically recognisable but not familiar. Logan recognised it from that one time he had seen her all those months ago. He remembered he had spent several sleepless nights agonising over the Professor's words. "_I've merely ensured your legacy." _Logan had not wanted to leave a legacy behind; his past was so haunting that he would never want anybody else to experience it. It was why he never went on missions like this with anyone. He didn't want to hurt anybody nor scar them in anyway. It was bad enough when telepaths like Xavier, Emma Frost, and Jean saw glimpses of his past but he could never want someone to live through it. That was what this girl was doing. Weapon X had forced her to live the life that he had escaped from.

The scent got stronger as he darted down the hallways past all the S.H.I.E.L.D officers as they continued with their search. The metal hallways all looked the same, the doors were identical the ceilings and floor could have been interchangeable. The best defence against an infiltration. The enemy would get lost in the maze that was the facility and would practically offer themselves up as walking targets easy to be eliminated no matter how large in size they were. Weapon X knew this but the hallways were not disorienting for Wolverine he followed the scent of X-23 as if he were following someone in front of him; he was literally following his nose. His nose led him to a door at the end of one of the hallways. This door was different it wasn't like the grey doors that led to all the other rooms. This door was electronic it needed a key card to enter, a key card or six adamantium claws. Logan chose the latter. His claws cut through the door easily enough and he carved a hole for him to enter through.

Inside the room he spotted a young girl, her back was turned to him and she seemed to be shivering. Logan walked towards her making sure that his footfalls were loud enough for her to hear that way he would not startle her when he approached her. Logan knew that the noise he had made creating an entrance into the room would have been enough to let her know someone was coming but he still didn't want to risk frightening her. The girl, however, did not move she just stood alone in the corner of a room shivering and possibly whimpering.

Logan stole a glance around the room. It was a control centre where Logan guessed most of the action took place. He could tell easily that this was where the professor and the buffoon, Cornelius, spent most of their day. He knew this firstly because he could smell the familiar but unpleasant stink that was Cornelius' scent, a ghastly mix of sweat and dirt. Logan wasn't surprised Cornelius smelt like that he hadn't passed a single shower on his way here. The second reason he knew this was because on the wall towards his left a giant monitor was mounted and several smaller ones surrounding it. Each screen displayed a feed taken from the various cameras in the facility, Logan guessed only Cornelius or the professor were in a position of power to be able to have access to a room like this. At the moment Logan stared at a moving image of S.H.I.E.L.D officers running through the corridors. They had been searching those corridors for close to twenty minutes now, he was surprised they hadn't come across this control centre yet. He figured it was because they didn't have a handy nose that could lead them out of the maze they were in.

Logan's attention reverted back to X-23 in the corner. She had stopped shivering and whimpering and her back was no longer turned to him. He stared into her face, into her eyes. Logan had never seen an expression like that in someone so young. They were cold, they contained such hate towards the person that they stared back at that Logan was tempted to turn backwards to see if the professor was standing behind him. He didn't turn back his senses were enough to tell him that there was nobody behind. The frostiness was towards him.  
>"You." She said. Just one syllable but she was able to lace that one word with such hate and poison Logan's heart beat faster as his senses were on edge. He had been in similar situations before he could read her body language like words in a book. Her stature, her expression she was going to attack. Seconds later Logan was proved right as he learnt the full extent of his clone's abilities. She extended her claws menacingly. Two metal blades slid slowly out of her fists, they looked exactly like Logan's even the sinister 'snikt' sound his claws made when they extended.<br>"Calm down," Logan said quickly, "I'm not here to hurt you."  
>"Got that damn right." She replied abrasively, "I'm the one that'll be doing the hurting." Then she lunged, in a swift move she pushed herself off the floor with her advanced strength and hurtled straight towards Logan. He jumped out of the way and instinctively extended his own claws.<br>"X-23! Listen I'm not like them." He swerved out of the way off her strikes the blades cut through the air so close Logan could hear the faint whooshing sound they made. She sliced at his stomach but he sidestepped the attack. Sooner or later he was going to have to fight back or he was going to get hurt these were adamantium claws he was fighting against they wouldn't heal easily if she got a lucky strike. Logan threw his claws to meet hers_. Clang_! The sound of metal on metal was jarring but X-23 did not slow her attack she stayed determined on killing Wolverine.

When she realised her attacks were not working she switched tactics. She jumped into the air and spun she twirled in the air in a movement that demonstrated her poise and style. She then flipped when she was immediately above Wolverine, her feet came down Logan turned to face it not expecting two further silver blades to slide out and stab him in his chest. He growled and pulled back, luckily the blades had not embedded deep into Logan's chest but the pain of having adamantium claws pierce his skin was excruciating. This was what it felt like when he hurt others. Whilst Wolverine recovered X-23 wasted no moment leaping through the air to attack again. Wolverine noticed and tried to back away but the wound in his chest had not fully healed yet and the movement felt like a large weight crushing against his chest. X-23's claws got uncomfortably close to Logan's neck before her momentum was spoiled with a gunshot to her head. She landed heavily on the floor metres away from Logan's feet.  
>"And I thought you were the best there was at what you do?" Logan's rescuer said.<br>"What are you doing here?" he asked ignoring her comment.  
>"It would seem I'm saving you. Again."<p>

* * *

><p>Commander Hill was as efficient on the field as she was in the control centres. Her ability to adapt to situations was one of the reasons why she had been promoted to Commander of S.H.I.E.L.D. She took control of the situation as soon as she met up with Wolf and the rest of his strike team. They consisted of twenty-five men, <em>no casualties<em> _always a bonus_ she thought. Hill did not need to be briefed by Wolf on the status of the situation because she had been informed of all the necessary details on her plane ride over so she cut to the chase.  
>"Where did you see this girl with claws?" she asked him.<br>"A couple hallways down, she was dressed in a black leather suit, she looked in her late teens and had black long hair but everything else was kind of hazy. She ran faster than I've seen any girl her age." Wolf's description matched that of X-23's that Hill had found on S.H.I.E.L.D's database all she needed to do now was find her. Her original objective to free Wolverine was completed although not in the way she or anyone else had anticipated. Logan was a hunter he would have found his way out by now and would most likely be well on his way to his next fight wherever that was. Now she was focused on his clone, X-23. The name suggested that she was Weapon X's twenty third attempt at trying to recreate the Wolverine and they still hadn't succeeded as the situation indicated. Maria needed to find her and then find out why she was so important to S.H.I.E.L.D that they had a whole file on her, a classified file no less. Hill even began to think that the entire operation in the first place was not to rescue the wolverine. Fury knew Logan well enough to know that he always escaped situations like these. No one could keep him in one place for long yet Fury had ordered this operation with that objective in mind. Hill was too smart for that. S.H.I.E.L.D or more likely Nick Fury was trying to do something whilst using this as a cover up. Hill had the feeling that this something had to do with the girl.

Hill's observational and analytical skills were unrivalled. These skills served as assets in helping her adapt to situations, and she was going to adapt now.  
>"Alright Wolf no point in wasting time, this situation has spiralled out of control in a way that neither I nor Colonel Fury had imagined. There's no point hiding behind secrets." It was a gamble she was taking one that she hoped would pay off. "What exactly were your orders regarding the girl you saw, the ones that the Colonel gave to you? Directly." She figured that Fury would not hope to achieve whatever his mission regarding that girl was blindly. He would send someone in that had enough information to achieve his aims. Hill figured that 'someone' was Wolf as he had the most authority in the team.<br>"I do not understand Commander Hill," he said, "I was not given any orders regarding that girl I was simply told to locate and rescue the Wolverine and then to apprehend or eliminate any other person on site."  
>"I don't have time for that crap okay," Hill snapped, "I need to know what you know so I can direct this operation accordingly." Wolf kept quiet reluctant to speak, Maria knew the position she was putting him in, he was having to choose between following her orders or that of the only person that outranked her. She had no choice she had to find out what he knew. At the beginning of the operation Hill had asked to know what he had been told thinking that he would not have as much information as she did but now she realised she was so wrong.<br>"Wolf, I gave you a command. Tell me what you know! Now!" the Commander demanded. It had no effect on him he had weighed the pros and cons of telling her and had come to the same conclusion she would have done had she been in the same position. Fury outranked her.  
>"I'm sorry I have no other orders Commander Hill."<p>

It was time to adapt again. He wasn't sure how much she knew but he certainly wasn't going to provide her information that he thought she was not privy to. Hill had to act like she did know the information or at least some of it. It was time she shared her knowledge of X-23.  
>"Listen X-23 is dangerous and needs to be contained as quick as possible you are wasting time not telling me what I already know. I know this mission was not to rescue Wolverine and I am also aware that it has everything to do with X-23. What I don't know is why you are refusing to tell me information after being commanded to twice. I hope you realise my status in this organisation and how short your career in it looks to me." It did the trick Wolf completely opened up.<br>"I was told not to tell anyone no matter their rank."  
>Hill quickly thought on her feet to answer that question. "That was old orders it was to ensure no prying ears found out what you were told. As you can see the situation has changed and I need to know exactly what you were told."<br>"Yes Commander." Wolf replied then he went on to explain everything he had been told by Fury. Now she understood the gravity of the situation and she was furious.

* * *

><p>Despite running faster than their feet could carry them the journey to the location of Peter, his sister and Sinister seemed to stretch forever. Their footfalls echoed throughout the corridors as they rushed down them. Jean was at the front leading the way followed closely by Storm, Kitty and the rest of the X-Men. Seconds passed and finally Jean shouted, "Here!" as they approached a black door.<p>

Kitty made for the door but was stopped quickly by Nightcrawler. "Careful their Kitty we don't know what we're going to face in there."  
>"He's right." Beast added, "It would be best if we know what is going on before we walk into another confrontation."<br>"What exactly is going on behind that door Jean?" Storm asked.  
>Jean stared off into space for a moment than answered Storm's question. "Mikhail and Sinister are in there. They have Peter in metal chains and their torturing him. Poor Illyana's crying." Jean stopped talking before she began crying that was the last thing that anyone needed. "They all have their backs turned towards the door. We need to hurry I don't know how long Peter can cope."<br>"Alright he is our first priority." Storm said. "Kitty, Nightcrawler I want you to go in there quietly. Once you are in you need to free both Peter and Illyana but do not make your move until you get the signal. Jean where is the best place for them to enter?" She pointed to an area slightly left of the door. "This is the best spot in there they won't be able to see you if you enter quietly." Nightcrawler and Kitty nodded their heads and held hands.  
>"Remember to wait for the signal." Storm said and then they walked through the solid wall as if it was air. They appeared on the other side silently. They crouched instinctively and surveyed the situation. Jean's description had been right. Sinister and Mikhail stood watching the torture of Peter in front of them. Illyana was restrained by two of the soldiers crying out but being physically forced to watch the horrendous scene in front of her.<p>

Peter was chained as Jean had said. The chains were not like the ones in his cell before these ones Peter could break easily if he were in his metal form but at the moment he was not. He was as human as Kitty and Nightcrawler. His skin was streaked with blood cuts from where he had been struck with the knives his tormenters were wielding. They struck again slicing at his stomach, deep into his stomach. Peter cried out and blood flooded out from his stomach. Kitty quickly turned away putting her hands on her mouth to silence her gasp. _Where was that signal? _Moments later Kitty's thought was answered and the two soldiers with the knives collapsed to the floor moaning. In front of them the black haired Mikhail toppled to the ground by Sinister's feet. In unison Kitty and Nightcrawler moved. Kitty made for Peter and Nightcrawler made for Illyana. She sank into the floor as Kurt disappeared into mist and brimstone he reappeared by Illyana's side. Kitty came out of the ground and phased Peter out of his chains. He was bordering on unconscious and he wasn't exactly as light as a feather; Kitty wouldn't be able to drag him.  
>"Katya." Peter whispered through haggard breathing. "My sister…save her…please." Peter fell into unconsciousness.<br>"This is the last time I will allow you X-Men to interfere with my plans." Sinister yelled. As he said this thunder cracked and the doors behind him blew open, lightning flashed and Storm appeared in the doorway flanked by the X-Men.  
>"I agree," She said, "It's time we put an end to you once and for all."<p>

* * *

><p>Mystique smiled as she reloaded the gun in her hand. Logan recognised it as one of the weapons that the guards in the facility had been carrying. She had changed since the last time Wolverine had seen her all those months ago. Her hair had changed, it was still a deep scarlet that reminded Logan too much of blood, but it was longer stretching past her shoulders. Her clothing style had changed as well. Wolverine seemed to remember that she had a fondness for white. It must have been a passing trend because before him now stood a blue woman dressed in black. She wore a black tank top, tight pants of the same colour and high heeled black boots.<br>"As much as I admire you gawping at me Logan," she said, "we need to move fast the girl has an accelerated healing factor just like you."  
>"I'm not leaving her here," Wolverine replied, "We need to think of a way to get her out of here."<br>"It's always the hero with you."  
>"Yeah, I'm an X-Man what do you expect and don't act so devilish I know you're the one that tampered with the drugs that Weapon X used to subdue her, the question is why?"<br>"Like I said before Logan we don't have much time. First we need to think of a way to restrain her."  
>"You got something in mind?" he asked looking at the still body of X-23.<br>"Well I do have over a month's supply of the drugs used to keep her calm."  
>"No!" Logan said, "We're not controlling her with that. Why would you stop Weapon X from giving it to her if you were just going to administer it yourself?"<br>Mystique frowned, "Look, I have my reasons. Besides we have no other choice you've seen how strong she is even you don't stand a chance."  
>As much as he didn't like it Logan saw the logic in Mystique's words. They really did have no other choice.<br>"Fine." He relented

Mystique smiled and dug into her satchel. She pulled out a dart gun. She reached back into the satchel and took out a syringe containing a blue serum. She inserted it into the gun and aimed the gun at X-23 but as she looked the area of the floor she had been lying on was empty.  
>"Logan." she looked for him but he lay sprawled on the floor a dark figure stood next to him two metal blades extended from her fists. She slashed at the dart gun and it fell onto the metal floor in two pieces.<br>"You're the one that hoarded my supply of drugs." X-23 said. "Why?"  
>"As much as I would love to explain everything to you," Mystique said, "We're pressed for time. S.H.I.E.L.D agents are here for you."<br>"You say that as if they stand a chance against me." She sneered.  
>"You shouldn't underestimate them."<br>"She's right." Logan said. He lay on the floor behind X-23 wincing from his still healing wounds. "One thing I know about S.H.I.E.L.D. is that they don't play fair."  
>"Why should I listen to you?" X-23 asked.<br>"Look as much as you may hate him." Mystique said, "He has done nothing wrong. All we want to do is help you, Laura."  
>"What did you call me?"<br>"Laura. Laura Kinney that's your name." Mystique explained, "I know that there is a lot you don't know about yourself. I may not have all the answers but I have some. I'd gladly tell you what I know if you agree to come with us. The last thing we want is for S.H.I.E.L.D to appear."  
>"Then I'm just going to have to disappoint you." A voice, from behind Mystique, said.<br>She turned quickly to see a young woman standing in front of about fifty soldiers. The woman had her gun pointed at Mystique and the other S.H.I.E.L.D agents had their guns pointed at everyone else.  
>"Hello, I'm Maria Hill, Commander of S.H.I.E.L.D."<p>

Logan glanced at the video feeds on the wall. They still depicted S.H.I.E.L.D officers running around the facility. Commander Hill noticed him looking and said. "We hacked into the security system quite easily. You have been seeing what we want you to see."  
>"What do you want?" he asked<br>"We're here for the girl." She replied. Logan stiffened but X-23 merely smiled straightening up as she did so. The officers around her tensed and made a show of cocking their guns. She ignored them and stared straight at Maria Hill.  
>"You think you can come here and just take me?" her smile turned to a scowl, "then go ahead take me."<br>"We'd rather you came willingly." Hill said unfeigned by X-23.  
>"You'd sooner die before that ever happened." X-23's adamantium claws extended out of her fists.<br>"I want you to capture her alive, Wolverine too." She ordered. "The blue one's not important."  
>"Not important?" Mystique struck faster than Wolverine faster than X-23. In seconds she was airborne and her perfectly aimed kick only missed Maria Hill because she had jumped back avoiding the attack. Mystique did not stop, she threw a punch at Hill's face but the S.H.I.E.L.D. Commander swerved out of the way and pointed her gun at Mystique's chest. Mystique's power kick slammed into the hand that Hill had wrapped around her hand gun, she dropped it and Mystique kicked it away. By now the S.H.I.E.L.D officers had aimed their guns at Mystique and opened fire. X-23 and Wolverine, however, had decided to get in the way. Both of them had all their claws extended, Wolverine's six and X-23's eight.<p>

Mystique did what she did best, her blue skin and black clothes was replaced by the dark blue and black S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. Her long red hair shortened changed colour until in its place was a black bob of hair on top of her head. Her facial features changed and her height shortened until standing in her place was the perfect replica Commander Maria Hill.  
>"Now we'll see who is important." She said. Mystique lunged at her they both fell to the floor pushing each other as they came down. They fell apart on the ground but Mystique's plan had worked the S.H.I.E.L.D agents no longer knew which of the two Commander Hills in front of them was the real one and they could not risk firing at one of them. They decided instead to let Hill fight her own battles especially since they had their hands full with Wolverine and X-23.<p>

Wolverine did not strike to kill. Three years with the X-Men one of those years spent leading them had taught him that there were some lines he didn't need to cross. His claws only struck the weapons that the officers held he used his bare fists and feet to deal with everything else. X-23 on the other hand had no such qualms. Her claws embedded deep into the flesh of the soldiers, her enemies fell to the ground blood gushing out of the wounds she had created. She attacked fast and in such frenzy no one could predict what she would do next. Sometimes she struck with her clawed fists or sometimes her clawed feet jumping and spinning as she attacked with one or sometimes both at the same time. There was one particular move of note that Logan observed. She would only use it those significantly taller than her. She'd jump onto their back and strike at their neck before jumping off and kicking said tall person into a group of smaller persons. Wolverine was shocked as he watched her ferocious style of fighting.

He couldn't stop her, he had many S..L.D officers to fight already and he could not risk allowing them to get a lucky strike whilst trying to stop X-23 from killing the others, Logan was smart enough to see the irony in that. As he defended himself he watched the two Maria Hills go toe to toe. At once he could tell which was Mystique and which was the real Maria Hill, He'd faced Mystique in a fight before and knew how skilled she was in combat. She had invented her own style by mimicking different manoeuvres from different styles of combat. As an expert in fighting style Wolverine saw elements of the Brazilian dance of war, Capoeira, he also saw karate, tae kwon do, and even gymnastics because Mystique was as flexible as a mutant could get. All of the different techniques together formed the advanced fighting style of the lethal Mystique. Wolverine finally knew why Magneto had hired her as his personal mercenary; he wondered what she did now that she was no longer with him.

Hill deflected a kick aimed at her face. Her arms went up quickly to meet the strike then she threw her legs out to kick Maria's feet from under her. Maria was too smart for that jumping before the other Hill's leg got even close to her own. They broke apart breathing heavily from all the exertion. One Hill notably breathed heavier than the other. They ran at each other once more each determined to defeat the other. One of them jumped over the other in a head over heels flip. The appearance of the Hill in the air began to change her short black hair extended and shimmered as it turned red, her figure turned blue and got slightly leaner even her clothes reverted to a black tank top, tight pants and matching boots. Hill had jumped into the air but Mystique had landed.

Mystique's shift back to her original serve was a calculated move, only a few of the officers remained and they were occupied with defending themselves against X-23 and Wolverine besides Mystique always preferred her own form especially when she was fighting.

Commander Hill ran at her angrily and desperate to avoid humiliation by losing a fight to her but Mystique dived to the floor and grabbed Hill's gun from the ground. She aimed and fired a warning shot. Hill stopped in her tracks her eyes staring at the barrel of the gun. Mystique used this opportunity to get up never taking the gun or her eyes off of Commander Hill.  
>"You have two seconds to order your men to stand down," Mystique didn't bother saying what she would do if Hill did not do as she said, Hill would have to be dumb not to figure that out for herself and as much as she like the idea of dumb S.H.I.E.L.D commanders she didn't think that was ever going to happen.<br>"Stand down men." She said whilst never taking her cold eyes off of Mystique. "You have no idea what Fury had planned." She told Mystique.  
>"I know full well what Fury has planned and you can tell him that he's not going to get his hands on this girl today or any day. Not while I'm still around."<br>"How do you know Fury's plans?" Hill asked. "I only just found out his plans five minutes ago and even then I had to lie to one of his agents."  
>Mystique said nothing instead looking behind her at Logan and X-23 as they approached her.<br>"Look, I'm not on Fury's side. I won't allow him to turn her into a weapon." She said, "If she comes with me I can organise a place for her to go and ensure her safety."  
>"Look enough talking." Mystique said. She kept her gun trained on Hill as she went over to the unconscious body of one of the S.H.I.E.L.D officers and picked up his gun she subsequently dropped Hill's gun and trained the new gun on her. She turned the setting on the gun to stun and fired at her. She watched as Hill fell to the floor. She fired again just for good measure and then turned her attention to the eleven remaining officers. She gestured to Wolverine to pick up her satchel she had dropped during her fight with Hill. After handing it to her she took out a stun grenade.<br>"Sweet dreams boys." She threw the grenade and then abruptly left followed by X-23 and Wolverine. They heard the sound of the grenade going off when they reached the silver corridors.  
>"Now what were we discussing before we were interrupted?" she said nonchalantly as she strode down the corridors gun still in hand.<p>

* * *

><p>The thirty Russian soldiers all fell to the floor before they even reached any of the X-Men. <em>Jean is always useful in a fight, <em>Hank thought, _especially when it means no actual fighting takes place. _Sinister cursed as each of his soldiers fell to the floor.  
>"I guarantee," Sinister said, "I will not see either of you again. He pulled out a device from the purple armour he was wearing and aimed it at Kitty. Once turned on the device concentrated a high pitch sound designed to aggravate the neurons in the brain. It disoriented Kitty until finally she fell unconscious.<br>"I can't touch his mind." Jean told the rest of the team. Sinister had ways of defending himself.  
>Sinister retrieved more devices and threw them around the room but particularly in the direction of the X-Men.<br>"Farewell X-Men." Sinister disappeared in a flash of light.  
>"We have to leave!" Beast shouted, "We have to go now! Those were bombs that Sinister threw at us. They'll go off in any moment." Already they could hear the ticking of the timer.<br>"Nightcrawler you have to teleport us out of here." Jean said.  
>"It'll be a huge strain but I'll try."<br>"Gather around." Storm ordered. The entire team gathered around the unconscious bodies of Peter and Kitty.  
>"Storm," Beast called, "There are too many of us he won't survive it." The ticking got notably louder as each second passed by.<br>"I know you're right but there is no other way," she reasoned, "Kitty was our only other source of escape."  
>"You don't understand if we manage to get out of here Kurt will die from the strain."<br>Storm's face expressed her fear. Illyana heard all this going on looking form the good guys, the X-Men to the face of his unconscious brother and the girl that lay beside him. The ticking got louder and louder until finally it exploded and the X-Men disappeared in flood of light.


	9. Magnus

**A/N **I would like to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed my previous chapters especially to **TristeAlma** and **JDS916GUY** your supportive comments keep motivating me to write. I also want to thank everyone that is currently on my Story Alert or Favourites list they are: **Cosbira, Mad-Dog-07, pianoflute, MeraMera39, Dark Haired California Girl, YamiHita, Raziel3024, Lewis767, bookwormrdd, Clavain, Fiery Emerald Eyes, imsuchanut, Username-not-taken, Youkay94, William Wolvenheart, Stormysongbird, LiseLore, x-menobssessed26, JDS916GUY, TristeAlma. **Thanks to you all as you along with all other readers have taken my story to over 3,000 hits thank you so much. If I missed you out I am very sorry let me know and I'll check my fave list again and add you.

I'd like to know how you think about the new way I write the **Previously** section of the chapter. I thought that little quotes taken from the previous chapters that link in with this chapter would be more effective then writing a summary but I'd happily go back to writing summaries if you found this new way to be confusing, annoying or anything like that. Just let me know through your reviews.

Now the time has come to start writing about the Age of Apocalypse part of the story set twenty years into the future. I'd like to apologise in advance to everyone expecting a true adaptation of the AoA saga from the comics. I would love to do that but I realised that it won't fit into the world of Wolverine and the X-Men so instead I will have to use my vast imagination and come up with a just as good story centred on apocalypse. I will borrow elements from the Days of Future past storyline, (which I know was done in the first season but not in the way I'll do it) to create this original storyline and hopefully write a great story. Anyway here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>

_"Twenty years ago, my past your present, Apocalypse is going to do what you might think is impossible."  
><em>_"It's Scott." Charles sighed, "He's changed. Apocalypse and Sinister have somehow changed him."  
><em>_"What could push him so far out of the X-Men, what could make him leave?"  
><em>_"I don't know Logan but something does. In my time both Sinister and Scott are serving him and are spearheading attacks on all of mankind…only a few of the X-Men remain."  
><em>"_Who's left?"  
><em>_"You Logan, Nightcrawler, Storm and Rogue among others." Charles answered_

_ Wolf went on to explain everything he had been told by Fury. Now she understood the gravity of the situation and she was furious._

_X-23 jumped into the air and spun she twirled in the air in a movement that demonstrated her poise and style. She then flipped when she was immediately above Wolverine, her feet came down Logan turned to face it not expecting two further silver blades to slide out and stab him in his chest._

_Mystique smiled as she reloaded the gun in her hand.  
><em>"_I know you're the one that tampered with the drugs that Weapon X used to subdue her, the question is why?"  
><em>_"You're the one that hoarded my supply of drugs." X-23 said. "Why?"  
><em>"_As much as I would love to explain everything to you," Mystique said, "We're pressed for time."_

"_All we want to do is help you, Laura."  
>"What did you call me?"<br>"Laura. Laura Kinney that's your name." Mystique explained, "I know that there is a lot you don't know about yourself. I may not have all the answers but I have some. I'd gladly tell you what I know if you agree to come with us."_

_ Sinister turned to the soldiers that were restraining Illyana, he nodded to them and they let her go but they kept their guns aimed at her.  
><em>_"I strongly believe that Illyana may be one of the strongest mutants in this family. Peter and Mikhail's abilities are incredible but my calculations suggest Illyana's abilities are far stronger."  
><em>"_She has not manifested any abilities and that makes her useless to me. So we brought her here to trigger her mutation."  
><em>"_Illyana will do anything, I'm sure; to protect the one she loves." As he said this the sound of a gun cocking resonated through the room._

_"Mikhail and Sinister are in there. They have Peter in metal chains and their torturing him. Poor Illyana's crying!" Jean stopped talking before she began crying that was the last thing that anyone needed._

_"Katya." Peter whispered through haggard breathing. "My sister…save her…please." Peter fell into unconsciousness._

_"This is the last time I will allow you X-Men to interfere with my plans." Sinister yelled.  
><em>_He pulled out a device from the purple armour he was wearing and aimed it at Kitty. Once turned on the device concentrated a high pitch sound designed to aggravate the neurons in the brain. It disoriented Kitty until finally she fell unconscious._

_Sinister retrieved more devices and threw them around the room but particularly in the direction of the X-Men._

"_We have to leave!" Beast shouted, "We have to go now! Those were bombs that Sinister threw at us. They'll go off in any moment!"  
><em>_"Nightcrawler you have to teleport us out of here." Jean said.  
><em>_"There are too many of us he won't survive it." The ticking got notably louder as each second passed by.  
><em>_If we manage to get out of here Kurt will die from the strain."  
><em>_Storm's face expressed her fear. Illyana heard all this going on looking from the good guys, the X-Men, to the face of her unconscious brother and the girl that lay beside him. The ticking got louder and louder until finally it exploded and the X-Men disappeared in a flood of light._

_**Episode 9: Magnus**_

Fragments were what each member of the X-Men remembered from the explosion. Some remembered the cold and the white snow that covered the ground in a thick layer. Others remembered the heat as the flame engulfed the building behind them. All of them remembered the light, the golden light that had appeared in their hour of need. The light that had pulsed as it called to them drawing them in. They each had responded to that call, felt the warmth of the light as it embraced them. The light had taken away the fear and the pain and saved them from their untimely deaths. They had somehow appeared outside where the Blackbird was waiting. Wordless each of them had boarded the jet silently speculating over how they had survived.

As soon as they had arrived Peter and Kitty were taken to the infirmary to be treated by Hank and Jean. The minute their conditions were stabilised Hank turned his attention to Scott and the bullet wound in his back offering to disinfect the wound before it festered and then bandaging it tightly after he had finished. He even gave Scott some painkillers which helped him move around that way he would not have to stay in the infirmary all day. The others rested for the remainder of the day replenishing their strength and energy.

The day after, Kitty recovered from her concussion. Peter too had healed to an extent but he had lost a lot of blood and was required to stay in the infirmary. Hank administered anaesthetics in an attempt to ease the pain. "It would be better for you to sleep away the pain." He had said, "To wake up and to find yourself stronger than ever." Peter was too weak to reply.

After Peter had fallen asleep Hank walked over to one of the monitors at the side of the room and examined x-ray scans of him. He was interrupted when Forge walked into the room.  
>"Storm has called a meeting in the War room," he said. "I'll watch over Peter."<br>"Thank you, Forge." Hank immediately exited the room and made his way to the closest elevator. He pressed the buttons for the sub-levels once inside and waited as the elevator descended.

Hank sauntered through the silver hallways and entered the War Room through the sliding metal doors that formed an X as it closed behind him. The room was filled with the X-Men. Some sat round the table facing Ororo who stood in front of the blank monitors, most of them were stood up behind. Hank moved to stand next to Kurt near the back of the room.

"Thank you for joining us Hank," Ororo began, "I have called this meeting to discuss the events of the past few days particularly yesterday. The very fact that we are able to have this meeting at all is a matter we need to consider." Ororo looked at the faces of the people in front of her the people she had almost led to her deaths her eyes fell on the blonde Russian girl who sat at the end of the table.  
>"I'm sure we all have our speculations as to why we were able to survive." She said her eyes never leaving Illyana. "I have called this meeting to find out whether these speculations have any seeds of truth. The simple fact is we need evidence to support this theory."<br>"You think _I_ saved us don't you?" the small voice belonged to Illyana. "All of you." She glanced at the other X-Men.  
>"<em>Did<em> you save us dear child?" Ororo asked.  
>"I wouldn't be able to tell you." She replied. "I remember when we were at that facility with the bombs ticking so loudly. I remember thinking that we needed to escape somehow and then the light appeared."<br>"Do you remember anything else?" Hank asked intrigued.  
>"Just that I felt weaker when it appeared. That evil man, Sinister, did he trigger my mutation."<br>"All the evidence seems to point towards that conclusion." Hank answered honestly.  
>"We will conduct our own tests to find out for sure." Ororo said. "But our tests will not be anywhere near as harrowing as that of Sinister's." Illyana shuddered as the memory of her brother being tortured by the command of Sinister flashed in her mind.<br>"Hank will conduct some scans and tests to decide whether you have a fully functioning mutant x gene. If we find out that you do then Jean it will fall upon you to help her gain control of her powers." Ororo looked up at the redhead as she said this. "We will all try and help her but I believe your telepathic abilities will be much more useful. Are you up to the task?"  
>"The Professor would have done it." Jean smiled. "I can do it too."<br>"Hank do you think you could conduct the tests as early as tomorrow?" Ororo asked  
>"Yes." He replied.<br>"Well that moves us on to the next item on our agenda. What do we do about Sinister?"  
>"He told us he had Russia under his control. He is manipulating its leaders and creating circumstances that favour him and further his plans." Hank said.<br>"We have to do something about it." Bobby realised.  
>"What <em>can <em>we do about it?" Kitty asked. "I mean the guy has a whole country in his hands. I doubt we'll even be able to go back to Russia."  
>"Though saddening I believe Kitty to be right in this regard." Ororo said. "There is nothing within our power at the moment that we can do that will have any significant effect on the situation as it is."<br>"True," Scott added, "and besides Sinister used Russia so he could get closer to Peter and Illyana now that we have them there isn't much he can do."  
>"That may be true, but knowing Sinister he would have likely planned for our interference and could be instigating a back-up plan." Jean noted.<br>"We need to rest and conserve strength." Ororo advised, "I fear that we may need it sooner than expected. We must be ready for anything." The team nodded their understanding but none spoke.  
>"If there is nothing else to discuss then I believe this meeting has ended."<br>The team filed out of the War room leaving their leader alone with her dark thoughts.

* * *

><p>Wolverine sat at the back of the Weapon X aircraft on his way to God knows where. The only person that knew exactly where they were going and who conveniently withheld that information from them also happened to be the pilot. Behind Mystique sat a restless X-23.<br>"Look you told me you would answer my questions." She stated. "I so far have no answers and many more questions. Don't make me regret coming with you." She said menacingly popping a claw from out of her right fist. Logan watched to see Mystique's reaction but if the shape shifter was intimidated in any way by X-23 she did a great job hiding it. X-23 bristled at the lack of reaction. If Logan was in her shoes she would most likely be as angry as she was. After being promised answers at the facility Mystique had led them to the hangar underground where they stole the aircraft they sat in. She then landed them in a desolated forest area with a single cabin hidden behind tall trees. It was there they stayed the night. The next morning the trio ate a breakfast of bread and milk taken from the cabin's supply of food.  
>"This place is too well hidden and supplied to be abandoned." Logan observed. "So this is where you've been hiding."<br>"As clever as you are charming." Mystique had replied to him.

Straight after breakfast Mystique had ordered them all into the aircraft where they had been flying aimlessly through the sky. No one could blame X-23 for getting impatient.  
>"The girl's right Mystique," Logan said. "You promised answers."<br>"And I'll give them to you." She smiled. "What's your most pressing question?"  
>"Why do you think you're able to answer my questions?" X-23 gave her a distrustful look.<br>"Any other person in your position would have asked 'who am I?', or 'where are my parents?'"  
>"My parents are most likely dead and I already know who I am." she replied tersely<br>"No you don't." Mystique said. "You consider yourself to be X-23."  
>"That is who I am."<br>"You're Laura Kinney." Mystique corrected. "You're a young girl that was deprived of a childhood by the very people who did the same to Logan." Logan tensed and scowled but otherwise did nothing choosing to wait for X-23's response.  
>"You didn't answer my question." X-23 said. Mystique turned the aircraft onto an autopilot setting then swivelled her chair to face the now standing X-23.<br>"You really want to know why I know so much?" she said. Mystique's appearance began to change her blue skin vanished and replaced by the pale, wrinkled skin of an elderly man. Her long red hair receded into her scalp leaving a shiny bald top. Her black clothes also transformed into a long white lab coat. The elderly man that took Mystique's place stood up.  
>"I know so much because this man caused our lives to intertwine." She said in the Professor's voice. "I was researching him and his organisation trying to find a way to bring it down," The Professor said. "To bring <em>him<em> down and to put an end to his experiments, I tried and failed to stop him before so I needed to get closer. I infiltrated the organisation as a scientist and dug up all the information I could."  
>"That's what you've been doing since you left Magneto." Logan said. "And here's me thinking you took a vacation." Mystique ignored the comment.<br>"I stumbled onto a file about you but it wasn't enough. I needed to know everything so I got closer and impersonated someone else." Mystique shifted but Logan did not recognise the person that now stood in front of him. The woman was clothed in a white lab coat as the professor was but she had short dark hair that covered her eyes and wore large rectangular glasses. "I intercepted her on a plane ride to the facility and dealt with her…permanently. I assumed her position as Cornelius' personal assistant. It was Cornelius' job to administer the drugs they used to subdue you Laura. I ensured that they were not."  
>"Creed would've sniffed you out." Logan objected<br>"Yes I've learnt from experience that the nose knows." The dark haired woman said looking at Logan. "This time I took precautions to ensure that he didn't discover my identity. I added a drug that contained a toxin designed to warp the senses to his food on a regular basis. I didn't know how long it would take before his body would be able to resist the effects of the drug so I had always planned to leave as soon as I could.

"You're arrival Logan and your subsequent escape Laura not to mention the S.H.I.E.L.D cavalry turning up when they did, forced me to leave earlier than I ever intended."  
>"What do you want an apology?" Mystique glared at Logan before turning to X-23.<br>"Why do you want to take Weapon X down?" She asked  
>"They tried to do to me what they did to you." Mystique responded returning to her original blue form. "I want revenge. Are you going to help me?"<br>X-23 nodded. "They'll pay for what they did to me; they'll pay with their blood." She extended her claws.  
>Logan shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Laura don't listen to her. Revenge won't make a shred of difference to what they did to you and it won't make you feel better." He reasoned. "Come with me I'll take you to the Institute. There you'll be safe and happy. You can leave this all behind."<br>"And allow her tormenters to walk freely. Unpunished?" Mystique protested. "Look at me Laura. This is your chance to pass your justice for what they did to you. With me you'll get to be judge, jury and executioner."  
>"I don't need pursuading. I'm going after them." X-23 replied. "I'll kill anyone that gets in my way." She glared at Logan calling him out to make a move.<br>"If you want I can drop you off at Westchester on the way." Mystique smiled.  
>"No, I'm not leaving her alone with you." Logan objected, "I just need to make a call."<p>

Ororo and Hank stared at the holographic image of their absent leader. Logan looked dishevelled in his shredded yellow and black suit.  
>"I can't leave Mystique alone with the girl." Logan said. "You're going to have solve this problem without me. I trust you 'Ro I trust all of you."<br>"We'll try and keep things steady over here," Hank said. "Although right now not a lot is happening."  
>"We're gathering our strength," Ororo added. "Sinister almost certainly has a secondary measure he has employed to compensate for our interference to his plans."<br>"I know that the team will be ready to take him on under your leadership 'Ro." Logan said. "How is Scott?" he asked  
>"The same as always although slightly bruised." Hank answered, "Why do you ask?"<br>"I just wanted to know whether he had been acting strange lately especially since his encounter with Sinister."  
>"He doesn't seem any different to me." Hank said.<br>"Nor to me." Ororo said. "Is there something you would like to tell us?" she asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously.  
>"Not something I would like to say over the phone. Just keep an eye on him."<br>"We will."  
>"Is Peter holding up well?"<br>"Yes," Hank replied. "His wounds have healed and his blood cells were able to reproduce enough blood in time to avoid a blood transfusion. His condition is stable and I'm certain he will be fit enough to leave the infirmary by the end of the week if not before."  
>"That's good to hear. Tell him I said hey. Tell all of them."<br>"Logan...are you sure this girl is worth all of this?" Ororo asked. "Does she even deserve it?"  
>Logan frowned, "She's been through a lot. She's been living the nightmares of my past. Yeah she's hard to help but I have to try. It's the least I can do. She reminds me too much of myself."<br>"All right, but come back safe." Ororo said.  
>"Will do."<br>Hank terminated the link and the holographic image faded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty Years into the Future<strong>_

Charles regarded the man in front of him. A man he had not seen in a long time. Erik Lensherr had changed during the twenty years since Charles had seen him. He looked visibly older and wizened even more so than he did the last time Charles had seen him. However, when Charles looked hard enough he saw remnants of the Erik he used to know. His recognisable silver hair had grown as it now fell down to his shoulders. His passion and his drive about the mutant cause were still evident despite the world they found themselves in and he had still kept his helmet. He held it in his right hand.  
>"Erik," Charles called out to him.<br>"I haven't been called that for a long time Charles." He replied. "Most people call me Magneto and I suggest Magnus if you want to be less formal."  
>"Magnus," Charles said. "That's the name of this new persona you've embodied. The leader of the X-Men."<br>"Does that surprise you, old friend?" Magnus smiled. "To find me an active supporter of the cause you believed in and the team you formed to defend that cause."  
>"Yes for two main reasons…Magnus." Charles answered walking up to him. They were in a vast empty metal chamber and Magnus stood just in front of a floor to ceiling window looking out on to a barren wasteland. "The first being that I always pictured Scott in your position."<br>"I think all of your students did, Charles." Magnus sighed. "It made his betrayal all the more harder to bear."  
>"And the second being that what you're fighting for is no longer the cause I believed in. The X-Men I created and taught are not the soldiers that I have seen. It seems you finally got your war in the end. Isn't this what you always wanted to be the General of your own mutant army against humans? It's what you built Genosha for isn't it?"<br>Magnus detected contempt in Charles' words.  
>"We're not fighting against a human enemy." Magnus countered.<br>"The difference it makes is little to none. Apocalypse uses his human soldiers in his battle against you."  
>"Charles this is not what I envisioned for the future of mutants." Magnus gestured to the wasteland outside. "You're right though, for long I held that a war between mutants and humanity would lead to mutant prosperity. But that was not the reason behind becoming leader of the mutant cause. Mutants as a race needed to unite against Apocalypse's forces. We needed to organise ourselves well enough to be able to defend ourselves. Sadly this struggle has escalated to all-out war Charles. But we are fighting for mutant freedom. You're X-Men are still fighting for the same beliefs that you held dear. They have just adapted their response to situations so they stand a chance out there."<br>"Magnus I can see what you are doing and I'm sorry that I attacked you the way I did." Charles apologised. "However, I believe that we're fighting Apocalypse wrong completely."  
>"How do you suggest we should fight him?" Magnus asked.<br>"The question isn't _how _we should fight him. It's _when._" Charles explained. "We need to fight him before he gained the power he has now. We need to enlist the help of the X-Men of the past."  
>"They won't be able to stand against the might of Apocalypse." Magnus objected. They had been having the same argument for the past few days.<br>"Not the X-Men alone." Charles said desperately, he needed Magnus to agree with him in order for his plan to go forward if he didn't then he feared that the only hope of stopping Apocalypse would be lost. "Genosha was the home of hundreds of mutants if we can contact the past-"  
>"Charles!" Magnus interrupted. "Please." The expression on his face was indiscernible but Charles chose not to read his mind. Before Charles or Magnus could say anything else the large metal doors leading out of the chamber opened and an older looking Nightcrawler and Rogue stepped in.<p>

When he had first seen how his X-Men had grown Charles had been shocked. To see his students in person after twenty years had been amazing. They had grown so much since he had last seen them. Kurt Wagner had grown leaner and his blue skin tone had seemingly darkened. His hair was much longer even now Charles watched him brush his blue locks from his face tucking it behind his ear. Rogue had changed as well. She still had her recognisable hairstyle of brown with a white streak. However, the once slightly insecure adolescent that Charles had taken in was now a strong, confident woman.  
>"Magnus." She said in her familiar southern accent.<br>"Yes Rogue?" he replied his eyes never leaving that of his old friend.  
>"Storm and Wolverine have just left to rendezvous with Bishop and Forge." She stated.<br>"And you're wondering why you haven't gone with them." Magnus stated.  
>"Ja." Kurt replied. "You know just as well as we do that Apocalypse's forces will be at that rendezvous point. They will need our help."<br>"True, but out of all the mutants in the world I trust Wolverine to be able to look after himself. And if there's anyone as formidable as Wolverine it's Storm. Bishop will be with them as well. I have every confidence in them and undoubtedly believe they will return safely. Besides I have another mission for you two." Magnus said, "I have tried at every opportunity to find the flaws in Charles' hope because I know that if we put all our efforts and the X-Men of the past end up failing then our cause is doomed."  
>"They will not fail." Charles' asserted.<br>"I haven't been able to convince myself of that Charles but I also haven't been able to dissuade myself from seeing the logic of your plan." Magnus sighed. "However, before we can contact the future we'll need Cerebro."  
>"Forge we'll be able to create a more portable Cerebro device once he gets here but we have access to a limited supply of materials. If he is to build Cerebro he'll need components from the existing Cerebro the one still at the mansion. That's where you two come in."<p>

Rogue and Nightcrawler each said nothing but their hearts were racing at the assignment Magnus was giving them. The Institute had been under close guard by Apocalypse's forces for a long time. They were lucky they survived when they had gone there to rescue Xavier. They may not be so lucky next time.  
>"Finally some action." Rogue said.<p> 


	10. Diamonds Are Forever

Sorry I've been gone for so long. Some may feel that I've given up on the project but your comments for me to keep going have encouraged me and I am definitely sticking out till the end. I haven't finished the chapter yet but to give readers peace of heart I decided to update with the opening of the next chapter. Tell me what you think. And I'll try to update the whole chapter within the month. Thanks to everyone that reads this.

**Previously:**

_"They tried to do to me what they did to you." Mystique responded returning to her original blue form. "I want revenge. Are you going to help me?"  
>X-23 nodded. "They'll pay for what they did to me; they'll pay with their blood." She extended her claws<em>_._

_"If you want I can drop you off at Westchester on the way." Mystique smiled.  
>"No, I'm not leaving her alone with you." Logan objected,<em>

_"The question isn't __how __we should fight him. It's __when.__" Charles explained. "We need to fight him before he gained the power he has now. We need to enlist the help of the X-Men of the past."_

_"I have tried at every opportunity to find the flaws in Charles' hope because I know that if we put all our efforts and the X-Men of the past end up failing then our cause is doomed."_

"_I haven't been able to dissuade myself from seeing the logic of your plan." Magnus sighed. "However, before we can contact the future we'll need Cerebro…the one still at the mansion. That's where you two come in."_

_Rogue and Nightcrawler each said nothing but their hearts were racing at the assignment Magnus was giving them._

_Jean faltered unable to concentrate her control over her power was failing, she could hear the thoughts of the people around her, she was drowning in a flood of their strong emotions.  
>S<em>_he was losing her grip on consciousness. The mind was taking over her she was losing control and there was nothing she could do about it, it was too late._

_**No it is not**__, __a voice in her mind said. __**You can still do this Jean! Just focus your mind, calm down and regain your control!**_

_Jean without thinking did as her mind's voice instructed and she won command of her powers. As if finding the strength to push one's head through the water and to take in that vital breath of air, Jean resurfaced and saw the worried eyes of the rest of the X-Men stare back at her.  
><em>_  
><em>_**That's it Jean!**_

_**Episode 10: Diamonds Are Forever**_

TWENTY YEARS INTO THE FUTURE

A dark figure in green flew rapidly through the moonlit sky being careful not to alert anyone of her presence. Down below the Reavers swarm the streets carrying out their purges. If she drew attention to herself they would attack, they would start a chase and would not stop until she or they were dead. Rogue didn't have that kind of time. She needed to meet Kurt at the mansion.

Zooming through the air she finally reaches the mansion and she comes to a halt taken aback by the level of emotions that begin to consume her just by looking at it. The mansion contained a lot of memories some happy, some not but they were all painful. Was she ready to face that? Whether she was or not she had to the professor and Magnus were depending on her and Kurt to succeed in this mission. She began to descend as her eyes surveyed the building. There were a few smashed in windows and a chunk of the roof was missing but apart from that it had been left mainly untouched. This was a rarity as the War had caused devastation to almost everything schools, hospitals and the likes. Apocalypse had rebuilt the world in his vision after ruining the previous one. To see the mansion more or less intact was almost tear-jerking for Rogue.

She now stood within the courtyard of the mansion metres away from the double doors that led inside.  
>"You really love that green cloak." A voice said startling Rogue. She turned quickly only to find Kurt standing a distance away from her.<br>"Y'all did that on purpose." She said.  
>"What? You do wear that cloak rather a lot." He said referring to the jade, hooded cloak that Rogue was wearing.<br>"Well, given that this is one of mah _very_ few clothes," she replied. "Yes ah do wear it a lot. Now can we just do what we came here for?"  
>"Freilich," Kurt answered and led the way towards the doors. Just as he was about to pull the handle and open the doors he heard something. Rogue heard it too. They both stiffened. The sound they had heard was a scuffling of feet. Someone was out there and most probably not alone.<p>

Rogue scanned her surroundings looking for shadows trying to pinpoint exactly where the people who made the noise were. The mansion was encircled by forest the perfect place for someone who was planning an ambush to hide.  
>"We know you're out there." Rogue shouted. "So come out and face us." At first nothing happened then the sound of movement in the forest grew and dozens of human-robot interbreeds walked into the courtyard.<br>"Lieber Gott!" Kurt said in utter disgust. "Are these Sinister and Apocalypse's latest experiments?"  
>"They kinda look like Reavers." Rogue noted. "Either way we've gotta stop 'em.<p>

One of the Reavers growled gaining Rogue and Kurt's attention. It brandished its metal talons and growled some more.  
>"Swords out!" Nightcrawler said unsheathing his silver scimitars.<br>"Gloves on!" said Rogue whilst clenching her fists. "Ah think it's time fer some action!"  
>"Raaarrrrgghh!" the Reaver growled once more and its companions growled in response. Then it lunged and the battle began.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Okay here it is the rest of this chapter is finally up. Sorry to everyone that reads this for the long delay my schedule has been hectic these past few months but I finally have it done. I am working on a new project with BlueRaven015 and before we started we both decided to collaborate together and so we worked on this together. BlueRaven is an amazingly talented writer who helped me out of my writer's block and rejuvenated this story and hopefully in the near future you'll see a new project that both of us will write together, we both have some big ideas and we can't write to put pen to paper. Anyway here is the rest of the chapter I hope you enjoy it and I also promise to try and update faster [hopefully] I know a lot of you have been really patient sending me reminders and nice messages to encourage me not to give up on this story and I won't. Please Read and I encourage you all to take few moments to review this chapter afterwards, ask questions, suggest ideas or just give critical comments I value all your thoughts. **

**Thanks NanaT17**

* * *

><p>PRESENT DAY<p>

Ororo Munroe was not an emotional person. All her life she had learned to keep her feelings bottled in. It was never smart to show any sort of fear whilst on the streets of Cairo, she had learned that quickly when she started working for Amahl Farouk, the most notorious crime boss in Egypt. He had told her to show no fear, sadness not even joy. Those emotions were nothing but distractions in the business she worked in. That was why when she was young she had never gotten the proper opportunity to mourn her parents' death. It was why Ororo had kept her fear of enclosed spaces a secret from Farouk and the other members that formed his ragtag team of pickpockets. Even after the professor had helped her defeat Farouk and she had moved on to become a tribal princess in her mother's homeland, Kenya, she had still made sure that her emotions were never displayed in public.

Then she had grown up and Ororo had developed these amazing abilities that had caused so much damage to her hometown. Keeping her emotions in check was much harder as even a slight irritation could cause thunderstorms, the tiniest feelings of disappointment could create torrents of rain, and her feelings of joy and excitement could cause droughts that would destroy crops and did nothing to endear her to the villagers. Soon Ororo was able to gain a form of control of her powers and with the help of some of the village elders she was able to once again control her emotions no matter how overbearing. Circumstances caused her to meet the Professor again and it was then she took on the moniker Storm and has since developed greatly her powers over the weather.

However, even as Storm and even with the greatest control of her powers, Ororo has still had to keep her emotions inside of her constantly taming them as if they were a beast caged deep within her.

Ororo had never experienced such an overbearing sense of anger. A powerful emotion directed at herself, for her failure. She looked through the clear glass windows of the conservatory and watched the skies darken and rain clouds appear. She knew she was doing this but she wasn't stopping herself, she couldn't stop herself. Not even the conservatory could help ease her sense of failure.

Jean sat behind the large coffee coloured desk in the Professor's study. Seated in front of her was Illyana. Her long blond hair tied back into a ponytail. Jean had decided to hold the first development lesson in the study because that was what the professor used to do. Jean had no idea how she was going to be able to teach Illyana to control her power but she planned on doing the same way the Professor taught her. Starting with _where_ he used to teach. Now she had to work on the _how_.

"How are you feeling, Illyana?" Jean asked smiling and trying to make the other girl as comfortable as possible.

"I am fine Miss Grey." She replied.

"Please call me Jean."

"I am fine thank you, Jean."

"Are you sure you're fine Illyana?" Jean asked with a knowing smile. She remembered all too well how it felt to be a young girl with powers far too great for her control or comprehension.

Illyana fidgeted in her seat, looking anywhere but at Jean.

"It's alright to be scared Illyana," Jean spoke softly, her motherly side showing as she reached across and gave the young girl's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I am not scared," Illyana spoke softly as she clutched at Jean's hand. "But I am... Confused."

"I can help you Illyana."

"How?"

That was what Jean was asking herself. How could she help this poor defenseless girl?

**_[You can do it Jean!]_** the voice was familiar and Jean recognized it as the inner voice that spoke to her back in Russia.

'Who are you?' Jean thought. 'Do I know you?' The voice felt familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

**_[Look into her mind Jean. Help her the only way you can!]_**

Dispelling her curiosity towards the strangely familiar voice Jean turned to Illyana intending to ask permission to use her telepathy. But then she did something strange, for her at least. She found her hands placed on either side of the young girls head as she stared into her wide eyes.

"I'm going to look into your mind," was something wrong with her voice? "try to relax love, take me to when you first accessed your mutation."

* * *

><p>"I hope Illyana will be alright." Colossus frowned as he replayed the events that led to his injury in his mind. He lay on a bed in the infirmary taking deep breaths.<p>

"She'll be fine Petey, don't worry," Kitty assured him placing a comforting hand on his shoulder an action that was not missed by Bobby who stood by the door, "Jean knows what she's doing."

"Thank you Katya." Piotr smiled, taking her small hand in his much larger one.

"I'm gonna go check on Storm, or somebody..." Kitty squeaked, blushing as she gazed into Piotr's kid eyes. "I'll be back soon," and with that she walked out of the infirmary door.

"So, Bobby," Piotr began "How have things been?"

"Fine," Bobby snapped back and then muttered darkly, "no thanks to you."

"I'm sorry?" Piotr was truly confused now. Why had Bobby, the fun-loving prankster, become so resentful of him. Surely he could not be mad about Piotr's choice to stay with his family, could he?

"Whilst we've been fighting to bring back the Zen, to do what's right, what have you been doing? Nothing, that's what!" Bobby suddenly vented, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"I was protecting my family!" Piotr replied,

"What about the X-Men?" Bobby countered. "You think you can just walk back in like nothing ever happened. How can you do that to us? How can you do that to Kitty? All you do is play with her heart and then walk away back to Russia or somewhere with no excuse just because..."

"Katya?" Colossus interrupted in confusion, he put his hands to his temple and took deep breaths, he was working his body too hard. "I would never hurt Katya. Why would you think...? Oh," Colossus suddenly realized, his heart sinking at the thought. "You and Katya are..." he trailed off.

"Not exactly," Bobby replied rubbing the back of his neck. "But we could be." Bobby walked close to Peter's bed and stared him down, "But we will never be because of you. You've hurt her enough Pete I think you should back off and leave her alone. Kitty needs someone she can depend on that won't leave her at the next opportunity."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Piotr said.

"Yeah well I do!"

The two continued to stare each other down only stopping when the object of both their affections phased back into the room, grinning obliviously.

"So," she smiled. "What'd I miss?" Bobby shrugged and left the room.

* * *

><p>On the lower levels of the mansion Hank sat in the war room at a computer. He stared up at the many monitors in the room each one displaying a different screen. Behind him he heard the footfalls of someone walk into the room. Hank didn't turn to see who it was instead leaving them to reveal themselves.<p>

"Have you found anything yet?" Scott asked. Hank gave him a quick glance before answering. "I have found many things but not anything that will directly help us, not yet but I have found a few leads." Hank caught Scott looking at a particular monitor screen which displayed a news report of an explosion in a Science facility in northern Russia.

"I'm monitoring the situation in Russia." He said. "If anything else happens of note we'll know. The media are scouring for something to report but Sinister is smart. He left no evidence. They will have to settle with whatever cover up story the Russian government comes up with." Scott said nothing in reply.

Hank remembered what Logan had said about keeping a close eye on Scott and decided to probe for some information. There had to be a reason why Logan had asked he and Storm to be wary of him. He wanted to see if he could find out.

"How are you keeping Scott?" he asked.

"The wound is healing and I'm feeling stronger." He replied.

"That's good to hear, but that's not what I meant." Hank stopped typing and turned to face Scott. "What's on your mind? You've been...distant since we got back from Russia."

"I just don't like that we didn't stop him." Scott sighed. "We let him get away and now he could be busy planning his next move while we all sit here with nothing to do but worry." Scott took a seat next to Hank.

"We tried our best Scott." Hank said. "We all went there with the intention of rescuing Peter, we had no way of knowing that Sinister would be there. We just weren't prepared to face him."

"That's the point! We did not have strong leadership, Logan went off as he always does and Storm..." he paused for a moment, "She failed us."

"Don't you go there Scott." Hank bristled. "Ororo is already beating herself up about this. The last thing we need is you adding to this."

"No, what we _need _is strong leadership. Someone who can lead us into battle effectively, Someone who is prepared to face anything and instruct the team accordingly."

"Someone like you?" Hank retorted. "You deserted the team when we needed you most at the first sign of tragedy."

"It doesn't make what I'm saying wrong." Scott said coolly.

"No it does not." Ororo said walking into the war room her heels tapping on the metal floor the only sound heard as the room fell in silence. "Everything you have said is correct Scott, I did fail the team, I was not prepared and yes I was not a strong enough leader." Ororo walked up to Scott and regarded him with a curious interest. "But I plan on changing that, I will evolve as a leader Scott. My evolution starts today, if you think you can handle it then put your suit on and meet the rest of the team at the danger room we have a session starting soon."

Scott got up and left without saying a word. Ororo watched him leave then turned to Hank.

"Logan was right," she said, "We have to keep a _very _close eye on him."

* * *

><p>Nightcrawler's prehensile tail wrapped around the neck of one of the reavers as he stabbed another through the chest with one of his swords. Blood splattered on him but Kurt continued unperturbed throwing the reaver wrapped tightly in his tail into two others. He watched them tumble like bowling pins before moving onto his next opponent, disappearing into a plume of blue smoke and brimstone.<p>

Rogue's fists slammed into the faces of the reavers surrounding her, the force of the impact sending them flying or in some instances cracking their heads open. One of the reavers lunged onto her back sinking its claws into Rogue's shoulders. She cursed as she struggled to free herself from its grasp. The reaver only sunk in deeper. She was becoming easy prey for some of the others and Kurt was a bit far off tackling his own group of reavers. They approached her brandishing their clawed fingers. Before they reached touching distance however, Rogue jumped into the air. Unlike most people and mutants gravity had no command over her so when her feet left the ground it didn't come down instead she went up at a ferocious speed in an attempt to shake of the reaver. She weaved through the air dizzyingly until finally the reaver lost its grip and its claws came out. The reaver began to fall and Rogue helped it along with a mid-air kick to the chest. It landed heavily on two others.

"Bullseye!"

* * *

><p>Jean laid back on her bed in her bedroom on the first floor. She used to share a room with Scott but she had asked for a separate room. She needed a place where she could be alone and think. Scott had initially taken this as a slight but Jean managed to convince him that she needed this, and that their relationship was still ongoing. He had then finally conceded and Jean was given the closest spare room next to Scott. A large double en suite that was last inhabited by Emma Frost. The room still resonated her presence from the white furniture that she had no doubt brought with her down to Jean sensing her presence on a telepathic level.<p>

Jean yawned loudly appreciating her weariness, she had been working tirelessly with Illyana all day trying to subconsciously trigger her powers in order to control them. Her efforts had proved futile and exhausting for both herself and Illyana. At the very least she was thankful that she had not been called to the Danger Room session that Storm had held. The X-Men had staggered out of the danger room aching everywhere. They had all made their way to their individual rooms silently. Jean knew that almost all of them were now sleeping their pains away. Knock knock. The sound came from her door.

"Jean it's me." Scott's voice said. Well almost all of them.

Jean got up from the bed and walked towards the door. She opened it and allowed Scott in. Closing the door behind him, Jean asked, "What's the matter? You seem kind of shaken up."

"I've been getting these weird dreams Jean." He said sitting on her bed, "I see myself doing some really bad things. To you." Jean's concern grew. She sat beside him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What kind of things?"

Scott stared at her intensely. "It's like I hear voices in my head.

**_[You have to help him Jean!] _**that ever so familiar voice said. "You're not the only one." Jean muttered under her breath. "Scott, I think you maybe just going through delayed trauma from everything that happened in Russia, I'm sure all you need is a long rest."

Scott regarded her, "Jean I've been through much worse situations than what we faced in Russia, I don't think that's the problem."

Jean sighed, "You need some rest Scott."

"I won't help me." Scott protested. "I need to solve this problem."

"There's nothing to solve, you're suffering from trauma and the lack of sleep you've had the past few days has just got you imagining voices in your head." Jean stood. _[Now go to your room and sleep!]_ Jean laced that last sentence with all the telepathic power she had and imposed her will on Scott. His eyes dilated and now fully under her control she did as he bid. Scott got up and left her room closing the door behind him. Moments later she heard the sound of his bedroom door open and close.

Jean took a deep breath and lay on her bed. She had done something that she had sworn only to do in dire situations. She had mentally controlled Scott's mind.

**_[You did something I would do without a second thought] _**the voice uttered inside her head.

_[I'm not you.] _Jean said back. _[I don't want to be you]_

**_[And who am I?]_** the voice asked.

_[You are supposed to be dead, Emma Frost]_

Emma Frost replied with mirth in her voice. **_[Didn't anyone ever tell you, a Diamond is Forever?]_**

_[No I'm not a big James Bond fan.]_

**_[Good you wouldn't have what it takes to be a Bond girl]_**

_[Okay Pussy Galore, what are you doing in my mind?]_

**_[Long story]_**


End file.
